Under the tree, forever
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No era un final, sino un comienzo. Volverían a jugar, a reír, a charlar, a comprenderse, a vivir en un mundo sólo para ellos, y ese roble los acompañaría. Era quien les había mostrado más comprensión que el mundo. EscociaxGales. EscociaxGalesFem
1. Chapter 1

****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Lemon_

**Dedicatoria: **_Para Venom-san, ¡feliz 14-atrasado- de marzo! Ojala hayas tenido un buen día blanco XDD_

_Ahora, con la historia, sólo tengo que decir que me COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO escribirla… no porque la trama fuera complicada o algo así, sino porque llegué a un estado de bloqueo mental impresionante, y por más que me esforzaba, no encontraba la manera de tener inspiración para desarrollar la historia adecuadamente, por lo que entré en un estado de desesperación que hacía mucho no sentía_

_Y no lo negaré: si no fuera porque escuché la canción de Naruto "The man of the world" (OST) todo se hubiera ido al carajo, ¡lo juro! XDD Así que le agradezco a esta pieza haberme golpeado en la nariz para iniciar la historia_

_Ahora, Venom-san, primero que nada, una disculpa por haberte aplazado la fecha de entrega u.u Sé que no te hice esperar mucho, pero me siento culpable por haberte quedado mal con el día que acordamos T.T_

_Segundo, te advierto que no tengo la mínima idea de si cumplí con las expectativas… Si no lo hice –que es lo más probable- disculpa, y prometo esforzarme más la próxima vez u.u_

_Tercero, ¡gracias por haberme seguido la corriente con todo esto! Creo que este fic ya representa un cierre para estas entregas que tenemos desde el mes pasado, ¡me has hecho muy feliz y te lo agradezco! Ver a Gales, Escocia y a Inglaterra desde otra perspectiva enriquecieron mis conocimientos y me inspiraron para ser mejor, ¡todo por el brintanincest! Me animaste mucho, me hiciste gritar como loca… jejeje vamos, no lo voy a escribir todo aquí. Quizá ya terminamos este ciclo, ¡pero hagámoslo pronto una vez más! Tienes LA ENTERA LIBERTAD de pedirme cuanto quieras y cómo quieras, ¡aunque te advierto que yo haré lo mismo +w+!_

_En fin, he escrito demasiado. Gracias a todos, y espero les agrade_

**Aclaraciones**: _-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks y del video "Gallows" de CocoRosie  
><em>

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Escocia y Gales  
><em>

_Escocia:_ Alasdair Kirkland - Alasdair McAllister

_Gales:_ Gwyneth Llywelyn - Angwyn Llywelyn

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Under the tree, forever"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Primer Capítulo**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Muchas cosas eran las que ya había olvidado Alasdair

No era que su mente fuera lo suficientemente vaga para suprimir de tajo acontecimientos al azar, ni siquiera los elegidos… sin embargo, aquel caso fue en particular interesante: la imagen de esas manos alrededor del cuello blanco, la ropa manchada de rojo, el ahogado grito que se escuchó previamente debido al cuchillo clavado en el estómago era… como si estuviera ahí, y al mismo tiempo no…

Como si lo estuviera viendo de lejos, y al mismo tiempo no… como si no fuera él quien estuviera ejecutando aquel acto, sino alguien con su mismo color de cabello, de ojos, de piel… y quien sonreía mostrarlo los dientes, justo como él…

Sin estar del todo seguro de haberlo ejecutado personalmente, su mente recurría a mostrarle diversas y borrosas imágenes que parecían muy lejanas, como una pintura que yacía en alguna lúgubre mansión: una que narraba una persecución, la ira y sus consecuencias… satisfactorias

Sonrió socarronamente, ¡JA! Mera mierda que su consciencia trataba de implantarle, ¡como si alguien como él pudiese sentir culpa! Mucho menos miedo y arrepentimiento

En su naturaleza no existía la particularidad de tomar en cuenta el calibre de sus actos mientras hubiera servido a su placer, y aquel vaya que lo fue: entre sus manos estuvo la vida de su hermano menor, Arthur, ese jodido mocoso que le aplastaba la paciencia con el simple hecho de respirar

Nunca se llevaron bien, cierto; nunca hubo entre ellos la mínima consideración, aliento, o interés por la existencia ajena. Fue el completo odio lo que les llenó desde la primera instancia, el cual derivó en peleas, agresiones e intentos por matarse, en algún tipo de bizarra competencia

Aquello que su mente traía, dejaba y se volvía a llevar, eran pedazos del momento en que se alzó victorioso: la vida se esfumó de su hermano gracias a él, por él y para él… ¡JA! No fue tan difícil: bastó medio segundo para apuñalarlo, y medio minuto para estrangularlo

¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Sin duda, aquella tarea consumada le valía el asombro y el horror de la nación. La Reina debería arrodillarse, adorarlo y besarle el culo

Pero… realmente era una lástima que sus recuerdos le ofrecieran tan efímeros fragmentos, aunque lo soportó, porque él mismo fue el culpable de no contemplar por más tiempo el cuerpo en pos de la seguridad, ya que escapó enseguida de sentir que ya no respiraba. En verdad era un sujeto fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para plantarles cara a los policías armados que, seguro, ya estaban en camino de acudir debido al ruido de la pelea previa

El resto de los acontecimientos también escapaban a la totalidad de su mente: sólo con pedazos reconstruía medianametne su querida gloria pasada

Fue a la casa de un conocido, Francis Bonnefoy, con quien apenas cruzó palabra ante su apariencia, y luego… luego…

…

De pronto se hallaba caminando por un sendero con varias casas humildes, sencillas, monótonas a los lados…

Miró el cielo… y era gris, pero con una claridad muy distinta a la de Londres; el aire era fresco, doloroso en vez de cálido y asfixiante; el ambiente era inundado por el aroma de los árboles, del pasto, de tierra mojada característica de los parajes cercados por bosques; se oían gallinas, aves cantando y el constante hachazo irrumpiendo contra la madera, señal clara de que en aquel lugar abundaban los leñadores

… bien, ya que le estaba arrancando mayores fragmentos a su mente, el centro de su atención lo tomó el bosque: estaba como a 2 km. de la cerca más alejada del pueblo; se alzaba magnífico, imponente, intimidando a todo aquel que osara comparársele

Una de las cosas que no escapaba de sus recuerdos, era su infancia en aquella cabaña donde creció, en medio de una pradera y rodeado de árboles. Fue la época en que estaba solo con sus padres, quienes eran humildes agricultores que pasaban el día en los campos, así que tenía la total libertad para explorar y pasearse por las enormes extensiones sin ser molestado

Más que las praderas, los bosques representaba la más emocionante aventura, el misterio, algo mucho más grande que él y donde los ecos de sus gritos se perdían en el viento

La mayoría de sus días las pasó ahí, aún si tenía labores al lado de sus progenitores, y a comparación de las actividades que le ofrecían un plato de sopa caliente, aquel paraje le enseñó cómo y de qué vivir: aprendió a cazar, a distinguir las raíces, a escuchar las mejores tonadas de los pájaros, a encontrar el útil refugio entre las raíces de la tierra…

Podía sonar jodidamente estúpido, pero esa época fue feliz, y más al sentir la emoción de explorar una zona a la que todo el mundo le tenía miedo: entonces se convertía en el guardián, en el rey, en el amo del bosque…

Pero… al morir su padre cuando tenía 7 años, vendieron las tierras y se fueron a vivir a Londres, donde su madre se casó a los dos meses y resultó embarazada del nuevo imbécil e inútil marido que los mandó a trabajar para pagar su licor. Ciertamente no tuvo un especial cariño a su auténtico progenitor, pero esa inmundicia con pene flácido era mil veces peor

Viéndose atrapado en aquella basura, ni siquiera el consuelo de la naturaleza llegó: había máquinas escándalosas y pútridas por todos lados, humo que tapaba el cielo, un paisaje gris, sucio, de mal olor y lleno de gente todo el tiempo, sumando que las filas de trabajadores frente a las grandes fábricas acentuaban la misera de su clase

Eso no mejoró por años, en los que su padrastro le arrojaba las botellas vacías en protesta de querer más; su madre trabajó de puta para mantener aquel ser, y la inutilidad de su medio hermano, Arthur, le sacaba de quicio cuando ni siquiera se preguntaba de dónde venía la patata que pedía con exigente infantilidad

Por eso, a pesar de sus circunstancias, le alegraba caminar con libertad en una zona parecida a donde creció… y claro, no era para menos la falta de autoridad, pues el pueblo carecía de comisaría por ser "pequeño" y porque estaba prácticamente aislado –los rodeaban hectáreas de bosque-, cosa típica de las poblaciones de la frontera galesa. Esa era el primer día que salía a pasear luego de dos días de encierro total

Nada más estaba descansando unos días antes de retomar el camino y marcharse a Glasgow. Para entonces, ya en toda Londres –y sus alrededores- estaría su cartel de "_Se busca_"… sería pintorezco ver cuánto ofrecían por su captura, pero no estaba entre sus planes ser colgado

… aunque… realmente carecía de planes… sólo tenía la imagen de aquellos campos y bosques plasmados en la memoria, no ofreciendo nada más que añoranza, el empezar de cero y alejado de la mierda que terminó por consumirlo

Tal vez eso era lo que mantenía sus recuerdos alejados, junto con los posibles sentimientos que conllevaba, por ejemplo , el dolor de ver a su madre ofreciéndose a otros, abandonándolo a cambio de un deprimente pene que la follara "_como le gustaba_"; la tristeza de la pérdida de su padre, que siendo lo simple que era, le profesaba auténtico cariño y un gentil trato

Y Arthur… él fue la unión de todos los males de su mundo, rollendo su cordura como una jodida rata. Fue su culpa nacer, crecer a base de lo que él proveía; se atrevió a verlo por encima de su hombro como si fuera mejor que él. Desde un punto de vista más lejano, podría decirse que se mereció lo que le hizo, fue "_moneda por moneda_"

Sinceramente no comprendía por qué las autoridades estaría buscándolo si sólo hizo justicia… si eso no lo eran, entonces no tenía la mínima idea

… vaya, que curioso: pensar en eso era prueba de que no tener ninguna atadura, o un propóstio complicado, le venían bien

Todo iba perfecto, tanto como su imaginación le recriminó desde que dejó Glasgow, y que muy pronto recompensaría regresando

Por el momento, tenía que descansar, comprar provisiones y evitar el contacto innecesario con los lugareños, aunque tampoco perjudicaba del todo coquetear con las muchas mujeres que lo devoraban al pasar: se iría al día siguiente y nadie notaría la diferencia

…

Con la vista en la lejanía del bosque, de repente se dio cuenta que ya había dejado atrás las hortalizas comunitarias, indicando que dejó el pueblo, aunque no demasiado: en menos de 5 min., podría regresar, por lo que prestó atención a varios troncos esparcidos en el césped

Tomó asiento en uno de ellos, e inhalando con fuerza el aire del frío, apreció los colores de atardecer: el naranja ya hacía presencia en las nubes, en el suelo, en la madera de las casas; en cambio, el bosque ganaba intensas sombras donde se perdía el verde oscuro de las copas

Desde su posición, parecía que poco a poco un manto negro devoraba la tierra, en espera de devorar a quien osara irrumpir sus dominos… volvió a sonreír, pensando que tal visión coincidía con la suya: era magnífico, deslumbrando con su presencia, no se le domaba con facilidad, y al final destrozaba a cualquiera que tuviera la intención de creerse más que él

Oh, grave error el que su imbécil medio hermano cometió: nunca debió menospreciarlo y pensar que siempre lo permitiría

…

Recorrió más con la vista los amplios límites que establecían el bosque, hasta que… oh… ¿eh?

… justo entre dos árboles, en que sus ramas se doblaban hacia lados contrarios –aparentando un arco- había… dos chicos… un hombre y una mujer…

… estaban bastante lejos de donde se hallaba, pero pudo distinguir medianamente sus figuras

…

El reflejo de la luz del atardecer sobre sus pálidas pieles les otorgaba una apariencia de… estatuas, de espaldas al pueblo y mirando la "_entrada_" oscura y negra de la naturaleza… ¿querían entrar? ¿No ya era tarde? Aunque eso no era su asunto suponiendo que vivían cerca y conocían las extensiones

…

Los observó por unos minutos: su inmovilidad, la efímera luz y sus posiciones- uno junto al otro-, le hicieron imaginar que eran efigies que cuidaban la entrada del infierno… bueno, para él no, pero para cualquier otro sí, sobre todo cuando el carácter "_maligno_" de las cosas excluía su belleza, siendo que eran las más finas y hermosas de la existencia

Por un momento se preguntó, en serio, si era estatuas, ya que no había el mínimo movimiento, y al estar de espadas, sus gestos faciales le eran ignrados. Ta vez algún escultor del pueblo le dio por generar polémica y creó su obra ahí, junto con el anuncio de "_Abandonad la esperanza_"

Recordó que "_La Divina Comedia_" era el libro favorito- y único- de su padre, el cual vendió su ramera progenitora junto con la casa, pero no por eso había olvidado el contenido. De ahí que naciera la comparación

… y bueno, si él había salido de ahí, significaba que era un demonio. Ficticio, y a la vez no

Sin embargo, ya no pensó en eso cuando uno de ellos, la chica, giró la cabeza un poco, pareciendo darse cuenta de que era observada

Fue cuando cruzaron miradas…

El verde botella, digno de las entrañas de alguna bestia, se vio confrontado con un azul cielo digno de los ángeles

Repentinamente estuvo expuesto ante algo creado a la verdadera hermosura, gracia, elegancia, _perfección_ que la Biblia proclamaba de Dios. Se vio… fulminado, acorralado, atravesado por aquellos ojos que le miraban despectivos, tranquilos, tan calmados que eran capaces de darle agonizante paz a quien fuere

En su caso ocurrió eso, al tiempo que sentía su pecho quemarse lenta y dolorosamente, quitándole el aliento, inspirándolo a rendir obediencia y absoluta devoción

Respiraba con dificultad, pero a un ritmo demasiado acompasado; el calor del pecho se extendió y podría jurar que estaba en una hoguera… se destruiría si tal contacto visual continuaba, pero de todos modos lo mantuvo, valiéndole un carajo morir si aquel perfecto azul seguía estudiándolo y desechándolo simultáneamente

Se sintió impuro, pareciendo que era el menos indicado para perderse en los ojos que culminaban la obra suprema de Dios…

No debía estar mirando, no debía conocer… pero continuió, aguantando la muerte que le inspiraba el capricho de un ángel inocente, indiferente, absolutamente perfecto… aunque la Providencia se cansó de semejante ofensa y decidió privarlo de la luz para evitar tal blasfemia

Esos ojos se mezclaron en el negro y ya no aparecieron

…

Respondió a tal jugarreta natural levantándose y chasqueando la lengua. Al segundo, sus pies le exigieron correr hacia allá y alcanzar a aquella chica con semejante mirada, pues a pesar de la reciente noche, ambos cuerpos seguían ahí, inmóviles, cuidado la entrada del averno… pero se obligó a detenerse, aún si eso ameritó morderse el labio hasta sangrar

…

Todo y nada le golpeó la cabeza, impulsando a su sistema hacer y deshacer miles de acciones a la vez… por primera ocasión en su vida, se vio en la jactanciosa posición de completa confusión: una pura, incapaz de abandonarlo por un buen rato

…

Y en unos minutos los planes, los recuerdos, las aspiraciones y las recriminaciones fueron sustituidos por una sola cosa: volver a ver esos ojos azules

Claro, lo que ello conllevaba también formó parte del propóstio, así que definió de golpe y con exacta precisión su proceder: mañana no se iría. Mañana temprano estaría ahí, en ese lugar, mirando la entrada en la espera de cruzarse con esa maldita perfección que lo rebajó a ser su puto esclavo. Uno del que no se desharía aunque le brindara su libertad

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el humilde aposento que consiguió en la taberna con la promesa de volver al día siguiente

El ángel de Dios no tenía nada que hacer frente al demonio que salió de la puerta custodiada

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, presuroso y con paso firme regresó hacia su asiento del día anterior, no sin antes pagar la cuenta de tres días más en el cuarto donde se hospedaba. Estuvo tentando en preguntarle al dueño por la chica que vio, pero se guardó el comentario: no era conveniente levantar sospechas, sobre todo cuando alargar su estancia subía las probabilidades de que llegaran noticias de Londres mientras todavía estaba ahí<p>

… no importaba, eso no quería decir que lo volvería a hacer. Sólo quería saber más de aquella perfecta estatua, así de simple

Con ese pensamiento, llegó hasta el asiento predilecto. El sol ya había salido e iluminaba todo lentamenye, dando la impesión de que ahora era la luz quien se tragaba toda la tierra. El bosque adquirió el verde oscuro, el césped uno claro, y el cielo, aunque gris, dejaba ver pedazos de monótono azul

Y ahí esperó, siendo entretenido primero por el grupo de leñadores que caminaba hacia sus labores, y luego por meras insignificancias: era necesario mantenerse entretenido si pretendía esperar… lo irritante de eso, era que no contaba con la conveniente virtud de la paciencian así que a las 2 hrs., en las que las estatuas brillaron por su ausencia, se levantó para ir a desayunar, beber mucho y tal vez dormir un rato

…

Luego de su pequeña escala, de nueva cuenta tomó lugar en el tronco elegido. Sus pupilas brillaron al distinguir esas figuras pálidas frente aquel arco de ramas seccas, y como el día anterior, ambas daban la espalda al pueblo, permaneciendo inmóviles y con la vista fija hacia la boca oscura de la entrada aguardando, esperando, vigilando algo que no supo percibir

En el rato que permaneció, la chica no se dignó a voltear a verle… no parecía a propósito, pero tampoco por descuido

Fuera lo que fuera, la tarde cayó junto con el sol, impidiéndole seguir observando y pensando razones estúpidas para tal comportamiento. Con un bufido decidió retirarse, sólo alentado por el hecho de que no había sido su imaginación la que le presento tal visión… y que si los encontró de nuevo, habría un "_otra vez_"

Mierda de manera con que tenía que hacer las cosas

* * *

><p>El tercer día fue poco menos que desesperante, sobre todo porque ya había medido mejor el tiempo y calculaba que la chica se presentaban alrededor de las 16:00 pm… pero… ahora que recordaba… no iba sola… había alguien más, un chico… bueno, ¿qué más daba? No le interesaba mientras pudiera apreciar otra vez aquellos ojos azules<p>

Y entre esos pensamientos estuvo encerrado en el cuarto, mirando la pútrida madera del techo y las chillonas cortinas que jodían la pupilas: si tenía que seguir observando ese amarillo horroroso, las quemaría junto con toda la casa

Para la fortuna de todos, la luz filtrándose y que tocó la silla del pobre escritorio, le indicó que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha. Bajó y comenzó la caminata hacia las afueras, siendo ya la tercera vez que tomaba lugar en el mismo tronco

Miró por el sitio y… ¡JA! ¡Sus cálculos habían sido correctos! Ahí estaban ambas estatuas en la posición de siempre… lo curioso, era que parecían haber cambiado de lugar: la chica estaba del lado derecho –el más alejado de su vista- y oculta casi toda su figura por el chico, ¡maldita sea! Lo que menos necesitaba era que su humor empeorara por el surgimiento de un obstáculo tan insignificante… y a todo esto, ¿qué hacía ese sujeto también ahí? Tal vez se trataría de un perdedor que intentaba cortejar a…

Empero, olvidó todo eso cuando el tipo pareció tensarse un poco y volteó el rostro en un claro reflejo de confrontar su mirada

Gracias a la lenta velocidad con que lo hizo, tomó mayor atención a los detalles sobresalientes: tenía la piel pálida, como la de ella; el cabello era de igual tono rubio, aunque ondulado; los rasgos del cuerpo parecían similares… ¿serían hermanos? Eso explicaría su labor común pero… al toparse con su mirada, ya nada fue lo mismo…

Eran… tan azules, idénticos al frío cielo de las mañanas; tan profundos, tan indiferentes, tranquilos, llenos de una inmaculada "_nada_" que ahogaba la cordura. Esos ojos lo miraban… y al mismo tiempo, no; lo examinaban con helada curiosidad, pero no notaban su existecia…

… y era precioso, tan asfixiantemente preciosa la mezcla de nostalgia, impasibilidad, apatía, quietud… tanta perfección reunida en un par de pupilas tan frías era como sentir una agónica puñalada

Era como si lo estuviera estocando una y otra, y otra vez… curándolo cuando estaba a punto de caer, y volviendo a dañar en el inesperado momento

Quemaba despacio, con frágil dulzura, haciendo que a propósito se dejara morir si sólo podía seguir viendo tanta puta y maldita inmaculación

Se sintió mareado, con el estómago revuelto y con un quejido atorado en la garganta que exigía piedad ante tal vacío… y hubiera caído de no ser por su enorme orgullo, el cual lo sostuvo ante otro ángel de Dios que, en vez de inspirar paz, buscaba arrodillarlo y obligarlo a pedir perdón por su rastrera existencia

…

Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada, y aunque su sentido común le rogaba rendirse, simplemente siguió: era mejor se convertido en estatua de sal, que perderse aquella magnificencia

Ahora conocía un poco más al otro ángel que cuidaba el arco y que, hasta entonces, había ignorado, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Pero salió de su error y ahora observaba a un ser precioso, perfecto, que inspiraba lo necesario para doblegar la voluntad y abandonar la esperanza

…

No supo describir muy bien la sensación de… tremenda excitación que baño su mente de golpe… era como si se hubiera encontrado dos resplandecientes criaturas a las que tenía que corromper… debía hacerlo, más cuando lucían tan vigilantes e intocables…

Ella podía inspirar paz, y él sometimiento… sentimientos que iban bien para un alma que se condenaba… pero ya era un demonio, ¿cierto? No podía esperar para estar frente a él, frente a ella… y no hacía más que pensar en eso mientras se perdía en ese azul tan despectivo, añorando que el verde botella de sus propias pupilas estuviera causándole un efecto parecido

Pese a ello, se quedó ahí por horas, hasta que la entrada de la noche le privó de esa mirada…

Suspiró, pero no se desanimó

Mañana regresaría y finalmente se acercaría

Ya era hora de que los ángeles conocieran al demonio que escapó de su prisión

* * *

><p>Justo a las 16:00 pm. estaba ya en el asiento, aspirando las corrientes de aire frío y estudiando el lugar con aparente interés. Era adecuado hasta cierto punto ocultar su creciente ansiedad, ya que lo que menos deseaba era lucir obvio… aunque bueno, seguramente ya lo era para aquel par, y eso le convenía más o menos… pero era mejor guardar un poco discreción para que los lugareños no sospecharan: la gente de esos sitios solía tener mucho recelo si un extraño se "<em>interesaba<em>" en sus jóvenes… jejeje no era que lo estuviera, al menos no en una manera sana, pues sólo quería apreciarlos de cerca y divertirse en la medida de lo posible, ya que mañana en la mañana se iría

No podría retrasarse más por mero morbo: era más importante su cuello que su pene, al menos en ese momento. Un hombre debía tener prioridades

…

Pocos minutos después, en efecto, los chicos llegaron por el lado derecho de la pradera, saliendo de una zona de chozas un poco alejadas del resto

Venían despacio, taciturnos, con un andar calmado que, al ocultar el césped sus pies y el aire que rozaba sus ropas, daban la visión de que flotaban

No pudo despegar la vista de ellos: era impresionante verlos de tal manera, como si estuvieran atrapados en una realidad que no les correspondía… tal vez pensaba demasiado, pero era una visión tan perturbadora como preciosa

Y al igual que los días anteriores, se detuvieron en el arco, de espaldas y sin mirar otra cosa que la entrada del bosque

… bien

Con un impulso se levantó… y se dirigió allá con paso seguro

Claro, no tenía la mínima idea de qué decirles, aunque tampoco importaba: quería satisfacerse con aquel encuentro, no a los otros

Todo vendría bien, al menos para él

Pero aun cuando estaba a pocos pasos, no dieron señales de notarlo… ¿lo ignoraban? Je~ podía _no ser_ a propósito, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba que lo hacían

Con esa primera impresión, aunque molesta, hizo que de inmediato les tomara simpatía… o que iniciara una especie de cacería…

…

Se detuvo justo en medio de ellos, a la misma altura y de frente a aquel arco; sentía el calor de los dos a pesar de estar separados por 2 m.

Esperó mientras veía el fondo del túnel, interesado de pronto en los tonos oscuro verdoso

…

…

-¿Qué clase de puerta están cuidado?

-Quizá la del cielo –escuchó la voz aterciopelada de ella, como si susurrara – Con esas luces… ¿no da la apariencia de que podrías encontrarte con ángeles?

-Quizá la del inferno – oyó ahora el tono elegante, suave y con toque varonil de él –Con esas sombras… ¿no da la apariencia de que podrías encontrarte con demonios?

-Sea cual sea…

-No podemos entrar

-O tal vez- decidió arriesgarse - Al ser la entrada de un bosque en un mundo terrenal, es un poco de ambos –dibujó una sonrisa de lado -¿Cómo saberlo cuando un juicio previo ya los limitó?

-Sólo le damos un significado- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Que le hayan dado uno, no significa que sea el real

-¿Qué es lo real?

-Una mera interpretación personal

-Sí, y una que se estanca a pesar de su habilidad para mutar-chaqueó ligeramente la lengua- Si la inmovilidad ya la establecieron, ¿para qué volver una y otra vez a confirmar algo que no están dispuestos a cambiar?

Se hizo un silencio tranquilo, pasivo, pero un tanto somnoliento… ¿se habrían molestado? Bah, como si le importara. Si decidían no hablarle más, al menos ya los había escuchado: sus voces eran suaves, elegantes, gráciles, parecidas a un tono medio ejecutado por el violín, pero al mismo tiempo ausentes, indiferentes, tan llenas de "_nada_" que le hacían cuestionarse si en verdad estaba hablando con alguien, o con una aparición…

Tal vez lo eran, ya que sus primeras palabras resultaron ser un tanto profundas, indicando que no se trataban de simples mocosos que carecían de mentes propias y reflexivas. Eso le hubiera fastidiado viniendo de cualquier otro ser, aunque en ellos iba perfectamente

Sí, eran ángeles, ¿pero por qué Dios los abandonó en un lugar así?

Como fuera, estaban a su merced

-Usted no es de por aquí –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación – Es una sorpresa que un forastero proveniente de la ciudad se quede tanto tiempo en un lugar como este

-Pero no parece haberlo desperdiciado: observarnos le ha dado un nivel de deducción respetable

… oh, cierto, en ese sentido no fue discreto

-Sólo me preguntaba qué tanto veían –dijo con simpleza –Dos estatuas frente a un arco indicaba algo interesante de todos modos

-Suena bastante seguro de sí mismo

-¿No le parece precipitado?

-Claro que no- admitió –Ustedes no son chicos a los que les llame la atención cosas inútiles, a pesar de que están rodeados por ellas

Estaba afirmando muchas cosas, pero esa era la impresión que tenía… además, si en verdad se tratara de lo contrario, nunca le habrían llamado la atención como para dar el primer paso… y si lo era, bueno, no se podía hacer algo… ojala que no, porque lo decepcionarían grandemente

…

…

-Señor, en verdad que es… -sintió las miradas de ambos sobre sí, aunque hizo caso omiso al impulso de confrontarlos; era un tanto desconcertante que hablaran al mismo tiempo, pero le daba cierto toque misterioso al asunto - … interesante

-Oh, me halaga que lo noten – dio un par de pasos al frente mientras les siguió dando la espalda – Y por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad: no aparento tanta edad, ¿o si?

-Claro que no… pero sí es más grande que nosotros

-Y demacrado… quizá se deba al impacto que ejerce la ciudad

… ¿por qué no le sorprendía que ya lo supieran? No era difícil suponer que debía agradecérselo a su provisional casero y a las viejas chismosas que se paseaban por ahí

-Un poco de ambas – se estiró con descuido, aspirando fuerte la corriente de aire que había surgido de aquel túnel – Luego de respirar por tanto tiempo el humo de las máquinas, tal vez el aire del bosque termine por ejercer un efecto contraproducente en mi – les miró de reojo - ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? A estas alturas, sabemos bien que de alguna manera deseamos entrar

El silencio que se produjo fue apaciguado por el sonido del viento entre las ramas y por alguno que otro pajarillo que anunciaba el atardecer, agregando varias cigarras y de más animales que comenzaban a salir o a entrar a sus madrigueras

… ¿por qué sentía que esto ya lo había vivido? Je~ menudo momento para que su cuerpo empezara a darle señales extrañas… bueno, no les pondría atención, no cuando esperaba con expectación la respuesta de esos dos: con lo poco que habían hablado, no podría decir si su pequeña táctica tuvo el efecto deseado

… probablemente debía darles una pista básica: no era una pregunta de sí y no… pero sería bastante rudo, y no quería asustar a esos pequeños ángeles de los que ya alcanzaba a oler la refrescante, fría y neutral esencia… tal vez algo de ansiedad y debate interno…

… no era tan difícil decidirlo

-Conocen el bosque, ¿cierto? – atacó con una pregunta directa, tanteando terreno

Volteándose por completo, finalmente los encaró y, antes que nada, vio ese intercambio de miradas entre ellos, confiándose algo indescifrable, casi en un tipo de código que podría significar una clave de ataque; se estudiaban, parecían hablar sin decir palabras, respirando al mismo tiempo y coordinando sus gestos de ligera duda, pero palpable…

Fue cuando tuvo la verdadera oportunidad de apreciarlos juntos… ¿y qué podría decir? Era algo tremendamente extraño, inusual, sofocante, rozando irónicamente la perfección absoluta… ¿de qué manera explicarlo? Ambos tenían los ojos de un color azul cielo, en el mismo tono, pero que transmitían cosas diferentes que, entre tanto, combinaban y se complementaban en lo absoluto; sus cabellos eran rubios clarísimos, difiriendo en el estilo: el de ella era largo, casi hasta la cintura, lacio y con un ligero flequillo que le caía por el ojo derecho; él lo tenía ondulado, un poco más debajo de la oreja, con traviesos mechones que descansaban en su frente al azar; sus pieles eran pálidas; sus extensiones menudas y finas, delatando fuerza y destreza en ellas; pies pequeños; estaturas promedio para su sexo, y con unos rasgos elegantes, gráciles, casi esculpidos por algún artista prodigioso

Ella tenía cintura estrecha, cadera ligeramente curveada, cuello de cisne y un busto natural, discreto, aunque no menos atrayente; facciones pulcras, gentiles, cautivadoras en el sentido de que inspiraban bajar la cabeza en el acto. Era la perfecta dama, la codiciada por los hombres que buscaban una pureza que corromper

Él tenía el un pecho no muy ancho, una cintura sutilmente marcada, y una cadera a la misma medida de sus hombros; piernas y brazos largos, fuertes, pero no toscas o que detonaran esfuerzo físico constante. Sus rasgos eran masculinos –obvio- aunque finos y delicados. Contaba con la apariencia del perfecto caballero, aquella por la que las damas de sociedad se desvivían y trataban de deslumbrar

Por separado, eran especímenes codiciados, admirados, tremendamente deseados por cualquiera… pero juntos… Dios, juntos eran…

… Perfectos… uno parecía recompensar las "_faltas_" del otro –si es que existían-, aumentaban la belleza sin opacarla, impactaban sin llegar al aturdimiento fastidioso… era como contemplar un cuadro que ya estaba lleno, pero que adquiría una belleza casi celestial…

… eran perfectos… así, nada más… resaltarían como ángeles en cualquier lugar por separado, pero juntos, eran dioses…

…

… bien, que ahora que ya les había puesto mayor atención, notó sus ropas: era de colores algo oscuros como para usarlos en el campo; la tela era fina y de calidad; sus botas parecían ser de piel… y sus accesorios –ella unos aretes, él un pequeño crucifijo en el cuello- no eran alhajas de unos simples lugareños…

… así que hasta también eran ricos… no podía ser más magnifico, maldición…

Fue cuando lo entendió: chicos de su edad, posición y pensamiento, no eran de los que jugaban o exploraban los alrededores de su hogar; ya los imaginaba todo el día encerrados en su casa, estudiando cualquier porquería aristocrática y forzados a un comportamiento que ni los perros aguantaban… ¡eso también explicaría el horario en que aparecían! Lo más probable era que se escaparan…

Eso ya hablaba bastante bien de ellos… pero no lo suficiente…

Este era el momento para aprovechar

-Los bosques de Inglaterra, Gales y Escocia no son tan diferentes – comentó relajado, quitándole importancia a la pregunta anterior – De niño viví en una zona parecida a esta, así que sería fácil ubicarme – sonrió con cierta provocación - ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? Podrían ver con sus propios ojos si esto es el cielo o el infierno

Nuevamente intercambiaron miradas, debatiéndose…

…

-Ir a esta hora parece sospechoso

-Más en este primer encuentro, destacando que nos es un desconocido

… que divertido: si pensó que él era directo con las oraciones, ellos lo eran aún más y sin demostrar dejes de duda…

-Bueno, es cierto si lo ponen de ese modo – sonrió ahora mostrando los dientes en un gesto divertido y despreocupado, ocultando con perfección el increíble morbo que le estaba dando todo esto – Intenten verlo así: aunque les sugiera que vayamos mañana, ustedes siempre aparecen hasta este momento, de modo que no habría oportunidad de un horario diferente – sentía las miradas curiosas y atentas, lo que le llenó de satisfacción – Por otro lado, no es nuestro primer encuentro: llevó días aquí tratando de mirar lo que tanto les llama la atención, lo que podría traducirse a un previo compartimiento de actividades… y por último – hizo un reverencia digna de un caballero galante – Soy Alasdair McAllister, originario de Glasgow, Escocia, y un chico de 23 años que sólo busca mostrar cortesía a las personas más interesantes que ha tenido la fortuna de conocer –se irguió de nueva cuenta, mirándolos con intensidad y sonriendo ligeramente, pero transmitiendo un mar de los mejores sentimientos atrevidos, misteriosos y cautivadores que tenía

En realidad, su apellido era "_Kirkland_", pero por la situación, era mejor utilizar cualquier otro

…

Ellos lo observaron con curiosidad… y podría jurar que cierto matiz carmín se acumuló en sus mejillas, aunque los colores del atardecer no le permitían asegurarlo enteramente

Intercambiaron una última mirada antes de volver a dirigírsela…

…

-… soy Gwyneth Llywelyn – inclinó la cabeza con cortesía – Originaria de este humilde pueblo y con 17 años de edad

-… soy Angwyn Llywelyn – hizo el mismo movimiento – Originario de este humilde pueblo y con 17 años de edad

Una mueca malsana se formó para sus adentros: la fina curva de labios que los dos le ofrecieron a continuación fue su sentencia. Ya no había manera de que les permitiera escapar de su malicia… y ni él mismo quería alejarse de esa fría pureza que amenazaba con quemarle la piel a cada instancia

-Muy bien, ahora ya no somos desconocidos – ladeó el cuerpo para darles paso – Gwyneth, Angwyn, ¿me harían el honor de acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque?

El efímero aceleramiento de sus respiraciones fue más que delicioso

-El honor sería nuestro, Alasdair


	2. Chapter 2

...**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Segundo Capítulo_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El bosque, en los atardeceres, en verdad era hermoso: el naranja, rosa, amarillo y rojo se colaban entre los espacios entre las hojas de los árboles; el viento recorría los disimulados senderos y se llevaba los pétalos de las flores silvestres que ya habían caído; el característico verde del ambiente ahora era marrón, y los restos en la tierra adornaban el cuadro cobrizo del lugar…

Esta vez no hubo ausencia de sonidos: raros pájaros silbaban, las cigarras cantaban, liebres escondiéndose movían la tierra y el constante silbido llenaba lo enigmático del momento

Siempre le habían gustado esos lugares… y aun cuando pasó más años alejados de ellos, añoraba a cada momento regresar, volviendo a mezclarse con la naturaleza, sus misterios, sus exigencias y recompensas… no por nada sus recuerdos auténticamente felices los había pasado entre los árboles, así que estar ahí era…

Bueno, sumaba muchísimo hallarse con tales seres: no hacía más que provocarle escalofríos y darle la impresión de que nuevamente vivía una visión… una de la que era parte inesperadamente, olvidando por instantes sus preocupaciones mundanas y sintiéndose agradecido de perderse entre tanta belleza… en verdad que no era merecedor después de todo lo que hizo, pero tal vez sólo Dios lo estaba recompensando: había entendido que su crimen se basó en una deuda justificada, plena, que otorgó verdadera dicha…

Algo así no podía ser un delito… y Dios lo comprendió… o tal vez, sólo era la antesala de una verdadera tragedia, ya que solía decirse que sujetos como él eran bendecidos antes de caer estrepitosamente

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de lo primero porque, ¿de qué otro modo estaría ahí?

Se le ocurrieron varias opciones viles y crueles… jejejeje, ¿sería posible…?

-¿Es el cielo o el infierno? – preguntó de pronto en voz alta, aparentemente llamando la atención de ambos, quienes observaban su alrededor curiosos; se encontraba en medio de ellos para atenderlos por igual, pues era fascinante mirar sus expresiones al mismo tiempo…

Lo que también le alegró, fue que no mantuvieran una distancia muy alejada de él: quizá 50 cm a lo mucho. No le interesaba por qué lo hacían, pero era mejor así

-En realidad… - inició él, mirando hacia el frente – No se trata de ninguno de los dos

-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?

-Porque esto es más real – completó ella, igualmente con la vista hacia el camino –No es tan bello como dicen del cielo, ni tan cruel como dicen del infierno

-Suelen imaginarse muchas cosas cuando solamente vez a través del umbral… pero cuando lo atraviesas, sencillamente no coincide, no cambia "_el objeto_" sólo por suponerlo diferente

-Eso le da la impresión de real

-¿Debería interpretarlo como una decepción?

-¡En lo absoluto! –respondieron al unísono y con un evidente dejo de ánimo

-Podemos pensar demasiado, pero no somos estúpidos como para no saber que esto se aprecia mejor al verlo simple – se llevó un mechón atrás de la oreja como señal de relajación

-Al menos tratándose de esto, resulta sencillo así, también hermoso e interesante, ¿por qué complicarlo innecesariamente? – acomodó inconscientemente su arete en forma de gota

-Y yo que pensé que se la iban a pasar "_filosofando_" todo el camino – dijo en un tono divertido, aunque delatando cierta burla – Siendo chicos de un pueblo tan pequeño, ¿hay alguien con quien puedan hablar de esas cosas? La mayoría se preocupa sólo por la leña y llevarse un pan a la boca

-Entre nosotros mismo resulta educativo

-Sin mencionar que competitivo

-No hay manera de que pueda callarla – la ligera jovialidad conque ya comenzaban a charlar indicaba que se estaban relajando – Gwyneth encuentra el mínimo pretexto para fortalecer su argumento

-¿Sólo yo? ¿Debo recordarte aquella ocasión que una nuez se volvió "_La manzana de la discordia_"?

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?

-No podría olvidar la forma en que la usaste para justificar la pelea entre Eris, Afrodita y Athena

-¿Cómo una nuez se llevó el crédito de ese mito? Si todavía se tratara de una manzana, ¡bueno, es creíble! ¿Pero una nuez?

-Es lo mismo que yo dije

-Puede ser, pero me diste la razón, así que pasa a ser un detalle opacado por la luz de la victoria

-¿Ganaste de todos modos?

-Sí, por eso no importa

-¿Ahora comprendes cuán "_filosóficas_" –ironizó – Pueden llegar a ser sus charlas, Alasdair?

-No sé si me gustaría escuchar cómo una nuez hizo que Troya cayera

-Oh, pero no debo recibir el crédito por completo – también comentó con tinte sarcástico – Alasdair, tal vez yo usé una nuez, sin embargo, no puede ser más "_profundo_" de lo que ella argumentó

-¿Qué fruta sufrió su embate?

-No fue una fruta, fue una verdura

-¿Qué?

-Angwyn, seguro que nuestro invitado no quiere escucharlo

-¡Al contrario! Puede serle de interés si se prestó a mi "_coherente_" comentario, ¿cierto?

-Sería constructivo

-¿Lo ves?

-Pero…

-Mi adorada hermana usó una coliflor…

…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –las carcajadas del pelirrojo llenaron el ambiente –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Ja~ el dulce sonido de la razón – comentó un tanto burlón – Gwyneth, sencillamente te derroté aquella ocasión

-… sí, lo admito – no parecía molesta, ni demasiado afectada, y tampoco delataba signos de vergüenza –Debo suponer que entré en algún tipo de pánico

-Tanto que usaste una coliflor

-JAJAJAJAJAJ U-UNA COLIFOR JAJAJAJAJA –todavía reía – ¡N-No puedo creerlo! Es demasiado JAJAJAJAJA

Sus risas pronto fueron acompañadas con la de los mellizos, lo que le enseñó uno de los sonidos más agraciados, dulces, divertidos y bellos que hubiera podido escuchar antes: la manera ligera en que se reían, el volumen, el matiz, la entonación involuntaria… era perfecto

Y que pudiera ser parte de ello, le hacía pensar que Dios había entendido por entero el motivo de su crimen y que por eso le estaba recompensando: a alguien "_malvado_" no se le daría la mínima oportunidad para apreciar semejante sonido, su belleza, la calma y ese vacío que llenaba de súbito…

Se le estaba ofreciendo algo divino… sólo podía ser un incentivo por todos sus sacrificios realizados en aquellos 23 años

Firmemente lo pensaba al verlos reír… tanta perfección junta sólo lo reforzaba con impresionante fuerza

-Ahora, hermano – dijo al ser la primera que se recuperó- Quizá Alasdair quiera escuchar de cuando afirmaste que un dragón fue el causante del incendio del Palacio de Westminster el año pasado

-Estuviste de acuerdo, así que fue un esfuerzo en conjunto

-Eso suena todavía más coherente que lo de la nuez y la coliflor en la guerra de Troya –sonrió –Me atrevería a apoyarlos… si ustedes me apoyan en que el "_monstruo_" del lago Ness fácilmente se podría comer a uno de esos reptiles con alas

-Nunca, olvídalo

-Que ingenuo

No había manera de que esto fuera la antecámara del infierno

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días aquella tácita rutina se repitió: se veían a las 16:00 pm. en el arco de ramas secas, entraban al bosque, y caminaban por horas hablando, riendo, conociéndose y creando un lazo difícil de explicar…<p>

Estaba muy lejos de haberse hartado: los temas nunca se acaban con ellos… siempre había algo nuevo que escucharles, que conocerles, y mostraban innumerables facetas que, dentro de todo, imponían una implícita distancia que los mantenía como "_intocables_" ante las serias intromisiones a sus consciencias… y un detalle no variaba: sus ojos; en ellos había luz, pero la tragaban como si nunca hubiera estado, como si fueran incapaces de cambiar ese gesto a pesar de las efímeras emociones que relucían en sus charlas

No estaban vacíos, sólo eran indescifrables, y cuando no lograba entender, daba la impresión de que nada entraba o salía de ese azul cielo opaco… sin embargo, eso los hacían más interesantes, más retadores, despertando con rapidez sus ansias de domarlos hasta que fuera lo único reflejado en ellos, lo único permitido entrar y salir cuando se le diera la gana, lo único que ellos ansiarían hasta desequilibrarse…

Era un sujeto ambicioso, envidioso, deseoso de lo que sus impulsos le indicaran… y quizá por eso comenzaba a surgir un pensamiento poco claro, poco frecuente, confuso y desorientador alrededor de ambos… tenía una leve sospecha de lo que se trataba, pero no se permitió vislumbrarlo con claridad, _todavía no_, no cuando la esencia de dicha pulsación en el pecho no era dirigido hacia uno de ellos, sino a los dos…

… era inesperado hasta para él

Aunque ya no pensó en eso cuando vio a los hermanos corriendo hacia él: les pidió que lo vieran a las 13:00 pm. para llevarlos a un lugar que había encontrado en su camino de llegada al pueblo. Valdría la pena el tiempo, así que los alentó a "_escaparse_" un poco más temprano, pues si lo hacían a la hora de siempre, se haría bastante tarde y advirtió que no lidiaría con las quejas de nadie si llegaban tarde injustificadamente a su casa, pues todavía no le decían a sus padres que se estaban viendo con él… tampoco lo esperaba

Sabía que no era que los hubiera convencido de hacer aquello: ese par tenía mente propia, razones propias y argumentos que fácilmente lo hubieran derrotado sin posibilidad de recuperación, por eso era consciente de que cada cosa que hacían era por voluntad, no porque hubiera logrado manipularlos

Qué irónico que la única cosa que no había podido controlar en su totalidad lo sedujera a tales alturas. De pensarlo lamió sus labios con deleite

…

Cuando estuvieron juntos, se saludaron, intercambiaron algunos comentarios incoherentes e iniciaron al fin la caminata. Entraron por el mismo arco, pero inmediatamente dieron vuelta hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, encontrándose con una subida inclinada con notoriedad, aunque no imposible o trabajosa de subir. La recorrieron, cada uno cuidándose de no tropezar con los árboles caídos que salían al paso. Enseguida de ello, anduvieron por otra sección del bosque, en que las sombras abundaban sobre todo, pero filtrándose suficiente luz para indicar el camino

En todo eso, le divirtió que los mellizos no hicieran algún comentario de preocupación o inquietud, sino lo opuesto: hablaban con naturalidad, comentaban sobre lo que les parecía interesante del lugar y bromeaban… bueno, era evidente que no se delatarían si se sentían alarmados, pero le satisfacía el grado de confianza que le mostraban

…

Poco tiempo después, finalmente se distinguió un túnel de luz, y atravesándolo, salieron a un claro donde, justo en el centro, descansaba un enorme roble… quizá el más grande que pudiera existir en los alrededores, y muy inusual puesto que acababan de salir de un bosque de coníferas

Era un día en el que raramente el cielo estaba despejado, no llovía ni hacía frío, así que la luz del sol le daba un aspecto muy vivo, creciente, fuerte e impactante… eso, sumando el césped verde y las raras flores que se distinguían en las raíces, hacía ese pedazo de tierra algún tipo de lugar mágico…

Cuando lo descubrió… bueno, sí le llamó mucho la atención, pero no pensó que le podría servir en algún futuro, así que no podía estar más que satisfecho por el buen uso –y la evidente oportunidad- que las circunstancias le presentaron…

No era como si ese lugar fuera a ser un sitio sólo para ellos, que se convirtiera en su "_secreto_", u otra de esas estupideces cursis… sencillamente quería llevarlos ahí, no tenía nada más que agregar

Miró sus rostros por el rabillo del ojo…

Fue suficiente para él verlos dibujar poco a poco una sonrisa de sorpresa

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, ambos le habían sujetado de las manos – una cada uno- y lo jalaron hacia allá. Le dio la impresión de que fue más un impulso, pero si algo había aprendido de ellos, es que nunca se dejaban llevar por algo que no había contemplado… ¿cómo debería interpretarlo, entonces?

Ni idea, no tenía que pensarlo en ese momento

Sin demora corrieron al roble, y una vez ahí, Angwyn hizo el "_heroico_" intento de subir primero, pero prontamente lo alcanzó, convirtiéndose aquello en una competencia por llegar la primera rama –estaba muy alto, lo admitía-; Gwyneth los animaba e intentaba distraerlos para que cayeran. Al final fue un empate porque los tallos en que se sostenían estaban bastante secos y terminaron los dos en el suelo; el dolor era bastante, pero sólo se les ocurrió reírse como imbéciles, acción en que no tardó en incluirse la rubia

Dando por primera vez la vuelta en el tronco, ella descubrió que había tierra inclinada en la parte de atrás –como una subida- y que desde ahí se podía saltar hacia la rama. Al segundo, los tres ya estaban sentados sobre ella, balanceando los pies y admirando la vista que su posición les brindaba… entonces entraron en temas "_filosóficos_" sobre por qué a las chicas no se les permitía usar pantalón, lo bien que se les vería los vestidos a ellos y de la misma posibilidad que tendrían de subir a una rama como aquella

Sin embargo, entre la conversación, salió un tema que no esperaba

-¿Eres de Glasgow, cierto?

-Así es

-¿De qué parte?

-Del Norte

-¿Cómo es?

-No muy diferente de aquí, realmente

No era extraño que le preguntaran sobre su lugar de origen, pero de todos modos era… incómodo…

-¿Te gustaba mucho?

-Claro que sí

-¿Y por qué te mudaste a Londres?

-Lo hice cuando tenía más o menos 7 años… y fue mi madre la que me llevó

-Has pasado muchos años fuera de tu región

-¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿Porque es parecido?

-¿Y por qué ahora? Luego de tanto tiempo y con una vida en la capital…

-… sólo se presentó la oportunidad – los interrumpió – No hay más

Sintió las miradas de ambos… eran pesadas, y a la vez no… aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera ahogado… y ahora que lo pensaba… ya había pasado demasiados días en ese lugar… ¿no se suponía que sólo iba a descansar y partir luego hacia Escocia? ¿No se suponía que nada más iba a comprar alimentos y enseguida cruzar la frontera en medio de los bosques? ¿No se suponía que tenía prioridades?

… al parecer… ya habían cambiado…

-Y porque es obvio que nosotros, los galeses, tenemos los mejores paisajes de todo Reino Unido

… un momento… ¿era su imaginación, o de repente cambió la discusión?

-Ni Inglaterra o Irlanda puede compararse

-Mucho menos Escocia, es lógico

- Fingiré que no escuché eso – sonrió forzadamente al tiempo que una venita se formaba en su sien

¿Intentaban "_relajarlo_" haciéndolo enojar?

-Bien, Gwyneth – le habló como si no hubiera dicho nada –Creo que podemos retomar la discusión de la noche anterior: _"Las mil y un razones por las que Gales es mejor que Escocia"_

-Estábamos en la número 325, ¿cierto?

… pues no lo estaban consiguiendo para nada, bastardos

-Número 326: En Gales hay…

Pero antes de dejarlos terminar, sabiendo que por la parte posterior el suelo estaba máximo 2 m. y que tenía a un hermano de cada lado, sólo estiró los brazos y los empujó hacia atrás, desequilibrándolos para que cayeran… y así pasó, aunque… lo sorprendente, fue que a pesar de la poca altura y del tiempo que les tomaría una caída así, en automático, Angwyn abrazó a su hermana, cubriéndole la cabeza y "_colocándola_" encima de él para que no recibiera golpe alguno

Al final funcionó: cuando cayeron al suelo, fue la espalda de él la que tocó suelo, dejando a Gwyneth completamente sobre su pecho…

… fue sorprendente en el sentido de que, a pesar de los juegos y la extraña manera en que cambiaba su actitud, en el momento preciso reluciera lo que eran capaces de hacer…

No era que se estuvieran comportando demasiado "_abiertos_", amistosos, o que mostraran un lado "_atolondrado_" de su carácter, nada más estaban guardando sus mejores cartas para cuando se necesitaran. Esa seriedad, frialdad, distanciamiento y precaución que les conoció al inicio no había desparecido con su reciente trato, únicamente no era necesaria utilizarla con él, al menos no en ese momento… ¿estaban fingiendo esa soltura? Tal vez… ¿con qué propósito? Quizá para protegerse…

¿Y todo eso lo concluyó al verlos caer de tan poca altura? Bueno, al parecer así era…

Se sintió increíblemente molesto, al tiempo que una profunda admiración hacia ellos se fortalecía… era como si fueran una Caja de Pandora…

…

Cuando pasaron unos minutos luego de escucharlos caer, también se movió y saltó hacia ellos, descubriendo que aún estaban en la misma posición… si no fuera porque ya intuía la capacidad de su carácter, se hubiera preocupado por haber hecho algo tan estúpido

Se limitó a acercarse y a ponerse en cuclillas para mirarlos mejor… podría jurar que estaban dormidos… o desmayados, ¿Quién sabía?

De pronto, supo que tenía que andarse con cuidado… de alguna forma comenzaba a sentirse amenazado, expuesto, capaz de caer ante una treta formada por esas bellas esculturas que, en teoría, seguían cuidado la entrada "_del infierno_"; seguían siendo ángeles, y él un demonio… ¿quién había estado engañando a quien todo ese tiempo?

-Creo que esa es mi primera razón de la lista _"Mil y un razones para no hablar mal de Escocia en frente de Alasdair"_ – dejó salir una risa seca – Jejeje, ¿van a continuar con…?

En un instante el mundo giró… y después de unos pequeños dolores, se encontró viendo el cielo, sintiendo lo fresco del pasto en las espalda y con la ropa un poco mojada…

Ummm parecía ser que alguno de los dos –o ambos- había aprovechado su cercanía con los pies para patearlo y hacer que cayera por la vereda… ¡bien!

-Dejemos las razones por ahora – ella se acostó en su lado derecho

-De lo contrario, nos despedazaremos – él lo hizo del lado izquierdo

-… supongo que estoy de acuerdo

Y pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas acostados, viendo el cielo, hablando de a ratos y respirando el aire frío de la temporada…

… entre tanto, a pesar de la manera en que ellos se habían burlado de él todo ese tiempo, se enorgulleció de haber encontrado tan dignos, misteriosos y contra producentes rivales… nada como un buen juego de personalidad para hacer interesantes las cosas…

… pero ya sabía que no todo se trataba de eso… _ya no_…

* * *

><p>A veces, Alasdair se sorprendía de sí mismo… no tanto por sus reacciones o la manera en que se le presentaban, sino lo que ellas derivaban en lo torcido de su consciencia<p>

En primer lugar, estaba muy lejos de sentir compasión alguna por otro ser que no fuera él. El sufrimiento ajeno era delicioso, vital para su existir, al grado de que le rodeaba un ambiente de entera satisfacción, más cuando él había sido el causante de la desgracia

En segundo, no le interesaba lo que otros querían. Era egoísta en sus placeres, en sus anhelos, en sus intentos por conseguir lo codiciado, importándole un carajo si alguien más trabajó por ello, o la tristeza de arrebatárselo sin más; lo único que interesaba era su propia saciedad, aún si la fuente que lo causaba era de otro, o si después de utilizado lo desechaba

Como se le viera, sencillamente importaba él,_ él y sus deseos_. Así de simple. Todo su mundo giraba alrededor de eso y sus acciones obedecían tal premisa. No sabía si a aquello se le podía llamar "_Vivir por instinto_", pero le funcionaba y lo complacía, dando como resultado que en esos 23 años donde "_obedeció_" cierto patrón de comportamiento, nunca permitió que sus aspiraciones se vieran opacadas: siempre, sin falta, buscó la manera de recompensarlas, lográndolo de admirable manera, siendo la culminación del deseo la muerte de su medio hermano

Ahora, basándose en eso, ¿qué podía decir sobre lo que comenzaba a "_sentir_" hacia los mellizos? O mejor dicho, ¿qué clase de reacción le estaban orillando a tener?

Bueno, los días con ellos eran muy interesantes, placenteros, casi divertidos en el puro sentido de la palabra… pero también hermosos y enigmáticos: la belleza física que los hacía brillar juntos a cada momento lo deslumbraban; sus juegos, risas, palabras y comentarios se escapaban de sus labios en una voz elegante, grácil, aterciopelada, suave, casi como un constante mecer; sus pensamientos, aunque ignoraba si los conocía lo suficiente, era regidos por un interesante principio de "_Te mostraré sólo lo que puedas manejar_", provocándole deseos de rasgar esa capa y desmenuzar el misterio…

Sin embargo, no se limitaba a eso… y tampoco sólo a uno de ellos…

Empezaba a sentir una presión asfixiante en el pecho, un fuego que le quemaba los pulmones, un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo como miles de arañas picándole, cosa que se acentuaba cuando llegaba el final del día y tenían que separar sus caminos…

Ya no había noche que durmiera completamente, ya no había momento en que no anhelara tenerlos entre sus brazos, ¡ya no había más fantasías que las de tenerlos! Pero no se reducía al sentido estético o lujurioso… era algo más que eso… y tenía la palabra que lo describía en la punta de lengua, sin embargo, se negaba a admitir que podía poseer un sentimiento tan mundano, uno del que siempre se había burlado y miraba con desprecio, maldiciéndolo como si de la peste se tratara…

Alguien como él no amaba, no de forma inocente y desinteresada: si lo hacía, era porque le daría una satisfacción, la que fuera y que la hacía valer por encima de todo… pese a ello, no era lo que había contemplado antes, es decir, no había experimentado ese tipo de atracción: limpia, casta, altruista, inofensivo, aunque sí bastante cargada de deseo, lujuria y una excitación que lo enloquecía si no la descargaba…

Y lo había estado haciendo durante las noches, aunque admitía que la mano era una débil sustituta… sin embargo, lo curioso era que cuando se tocaba, no pensaba en Gwyneth, o en Angwyn, sino en los dos al mismo tiempo: los dos besándole, acariciándole, rogándole cosas indescifrables, y ofrendándole sus corazones con el previo ruego de que podía hacerles lo que quisiera…

Estaba desconcertado al inicio, más cuando era bastante inusual enfocarse en ambos y no sólo en uno… pero increíblemente, así tuvo sentido: por igual le interesaban, por igual los deseaba, por igual quería tenerlos abrazados, besarlos y escucharles decir que le pertenecerían por siempre; anhelaba con fervor que llegara el momento en que susurraran en su oído, coordinadamente, "_Te amo, Alasdair_"

Sí, se trataba de una singular petición, pero imaginarla ya lo ponía bastante duro

Ignoraba si esto era estar enamorado… aunque quizá, sería lo más próximo que alguien como él sentiría… después de todo, debía recordar su naturaleza maliciosa y desprovista en su totalidad por el bienestar ajeno…

Quería a los dos, al mismo nivel de deseo, en el mismo nivel de "_amor_". En su afecto, uno no podía llenar el vacío del otro, y viceversa; claro, por sí solos irradiaban una belleza y misterio sorprendente, pero la absoluta perfección radicaba en el hecho de que estuvieran juntos… simplemente no tenía sentido si no eran los dos a la vez, completamente entregados a él con devoción, sumisos ante lo oscuro de sus pasiones

Ambos o ninguno. Eso fue lo que decidió

No había manera de que escaparan ahora que ya había resuelto el papel que les correspondía en aquella tragedia

… y volvió a pensar en Dios… era obvio que comprendió su crimen y le recompensaba… pero era demasiado bello para ser ofrecido sin nada a cambio…

Jajajaja como si debiera importarle algo así

-Buenas tardes, Alasdair –de pronto se escuchó una voz gentil, delgada y bastante acompasada

-Ah, hola Gwyneth – saludó aún con los parpados abajo; estaba recargado en el tronco del roble, así que dormitaba un poco – Tardaron en llegar, ¿pasó algo?

-Más o menos

Abrió los ojos, y vio únicamente a la rubia, ya que al instante resaltaba la ausencia de su complemento

-¿Y Angwyn? –preguntó irritado, pero cubierto por el deje de sorpresa que no se molestó en ocultar

-Nuestro padre lo llevó por la parte norte – explicó –Es la primera vez que se lo lleva para cazar

-¿Llevaban armas?

-Unas escopetas y un par de pistolas pequeñas

-Vaya… - suspiró con cierta nostalgia – Supongo que no es extraño: siendo de campo y heredero de una gran fortuna, es comprensible que la caza sea una actividad básica que tiene que aprender – luego la miró -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No te piensan enseñar también?

-No, yo estoy encargada de las artes y cosas del hogar –suspiró – Argumentan que es adecuado puesto que ya estoy en edad de casarme

… escuchar eso lo irritó aún más de lo que ya estaba

-En fin – se levantó y sacudió un poco el pantalón- ¿No te da curiosidad de ir a verlo?

-Ciertamente

-¿Por qué no vamos? – sugirió sonriendo con sagacidad – De ese modo satisfacemos nuestra curiosidad, hacemos algo de ejercicio y exploramos un poco más, ¿qué dices?

-No puedo negarme cuando lo expones así – sonrió con ligereza – Pero admito que la parte más interesante es la de ver a mi hermano disparando

-No logro visualizarlo con una escopeta entre las manos, menos apuntándosela a algo

La risilla que soltó, a parte de encantarlo, lo turbó un poco

-Muchas cosas no pueden imaginarse de nosotros, pero te llevarías gratas sorpresas – la manera en que el viento meció su vestido color vino y su cabello suelto, le dio la visión de un cuadro hermoso, cautivador, despejado, aunque con un hueco que le carcomió – Entonces, ¿vamos?

Y comenzó a caminar. No perdió tiempo para seguirle

…

Pronto entraron de nueva cuenta entre los árboles, y en vez de seguir de frente, se fueron por la izquierda, formando una línea inclinada. El pelirrojo ya se había ubicado, así que era cuestión de unos cuantos ajustes en la ruta para llegar al lugar deseado

… sin embargo, no fue tan aprisa: era el primer momento que estaba a solas con ella y debía aprovecharlo para definir, con exactitud, qué le gustaba… ya había tomado la decisión, pero no significaba que supiera con precisión el por qué

-Si tu padre se llevó a Angwyn, significa que debe conocer bastante bien la zona – inició con algo casual y vago

-Pasa la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa y conoce perfectamente los alrededores – respondió en igual tono y con tranquilidad – Sin mencionar que siempre vuelve con algún animal muerto como trofeo

-¿Te parece que eso tenga sentido?

-En el ego de un hombre lo tiene, lo satisface y carga perfectamente con ello, así que no tengo el interés por contradecirlo

-Quizá si lo hicieras, "_entenderíamos_" otras razones, ¿eso no vale la pena?

-Lo valdría si yo también consiguiera algo de ello – suspiró – El resultado de hacer "_entender_" es que coincidamos en algo que beneficie a muchos, o sólo a nosotros… si eso no sucede, si no aprovechamos nada de ello, ¿vale la pena?

-Sonaste como una completa egoísta – comentó en tono burlón - ¿No se supone que el bien común es la última finalidad?

-A veces se logra conservando las cosas tal y como son… no es egoísmo, es cuestionarse si el esfuerzo de cambiar una mentalidad sólo porque sí tiene sentido

… ummm esto comenzaba a darle más rastros de su personalidad: podía lucir tan calmada, transmitir una quietud y paz que arrullaba, pero eso no quería decir que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito… era como si pasara sola por el mundo sin atender a los demás, a menos que tuviera un objetivo específico, de lo contrario, todos podían irse a la mierda

-Pero si tu padre suele anda aquí con frecuencia, ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera hubieran entrado antes de que los conociera?

-Tal vez porque él… se siente intimidado cuando estamos cerca… no somos muy unidos, así que de inmediato resalta la duda: teme que en cualquier momento alguno pierda la razón y la desgracia se lleve al más débil

-¿Su padre sería "_la víctima_"?

-Él lo siente así

-Vaya, entonces debo sentirme afortunado por no haber "_sucumbido_" ante ustedes

-Es que no eres débil, Alasdair… y nosotros tampoco, de ahí un mutuo respeto

-No somos iguales

-Tampoco diferentes

¿Así que también lo había notado?

-Con esa actitud, Gwyneth, no me extraña que hasta la fecha no tengas pretendientes

-Jejeje puede ser, aunque no me inquieta – sonrió con ligereza –Estoy satisfecha y no encuentro nada más atractivo que caminar por el bosque y caer en cuenta de lo insignificante que soy ante él

-No tienes que serlo

-Me gusta así porque no busco grandeza, ni reconocimiento, ni siquiera una aspiración específica… sólo quiero "_ser_", no pido más

… que quietud sintió de pronto… una paz, una armonía, una apacibilidad que lo embriagó como el mejor whisky que hubiese probado, pero que al mismo tiempo lo encolerizaba… era como si un sedante le estuviera haciendo efecto, y por la desesperación, tratara vagamente de morder lo que fuera…

¿Cómo domar a esta chica? A esta que con su voz, su presencia, su actitud y sus palabras dejaba pasar el tiempo con una quietud digna de la más dulce canción de cuna, con una completa paz que le invitaba a dormir y a respirar con lentitud la vida sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin aspiraciones más que la de sentir el aire rozando su nariz, el pasto en su espalda y la sombra del roble sobre sí

Ella le daba quietud, le daba armonía con un equilibrio impresionante y lo dejaba flotando en la tranquila ensoñación… una que le hacía bajar la guardia sin esperar el golpe final…

No, Gwyneth no daba ese golpe, sólo adormecía lo necesario… ¿entonces…?

Al instante, un retumbante ruido resonó por el lugar, el cual identificó como el de un disparo, ¿ya habían llegado tan pronto? Oh, sí, no se trataba de eso, sino que la compañía de la rubia hacía que no se sintiera el transcurrir de los minutos

A ese eco, se unió el de una voz grave

-Es mi padre – respondió a su apenas formulada pregunta mental – Iré a convencerlo de que se retire

-¿No piensas presentarme? – sugirió con burla – Comenzaré a pensar que se avergüenzan de mi

-Cosa que no te importa – sonrió con mucha ligereza – Además, encuentras mucho más conveniente el anonimato que una presentación que te traería cuestiones absurdas – inició su camino hacia la derecha -¿Por qué no mientras vas con Angwyn? Seguramente alcanzas a verlo disparar

Y su figura se perdió entre unos árboles. Por su parte, anduvo de frente, localizando con facilidad el sitio donde los cañonazos y el olor a pólvora se distinguían mejor; pronto tuvo que taparse un oído para aminorar el impacto del sonido

Pocos metros adelante, detrás de un par de troncos secos, visualizó la figura de él: estaba de perfil, con los brazos a la altura de los hombros para sostener bien el arma y apuntar con precisión; tenía las mejillas sutilmente rojas; su respiración era acompasada; sus labios no dibujaban mueca alguna, y varios mechones cubrían su frente e insistían en jugar con su vista, la cual se fijaba en un objetivo que no percibió, aunque le hizo darse cuenta del detalle más fascinante: sus pupilas azul cielo parecían más heladas, más precisas, ausentes del mundo y mutilando con tormentoso rigor aquello que observaba, pero que no detonaba especial crueldad, deleite o interés

Era como si estuviera actuando por mero instinto, controlándose a un nivel que estaba muy por encima de eso… le era imposible explicarlo en ese momento, no obstante, podría mirarlo hasta que la puta existencia se fuera al carajo… incluso la nube del pólvora que soltó la detonación, lo rodeaba como neblina, dándole un aspecto triste e imponente

-Disparas como chica – fue lo que soltó sin el previo consentimiento de su mente

De repente, la boca del cañón le apuntaba directamente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

-Incluso una "_chica_" es peligrosa cuando dirige el disparo a un objetivo a menos de 2 m., Alasdair

Y entonces se halló en el foco de esas pupilas, recibiendo toda la frialdad, la indiferencia, la displicencia, el vacío de la fácil oportunidad de ejecutarlo… no, no se trataba de que no pudiera dispararle, o de si quería hacerlo: lo haría sin importar sus propios deseos. Sin más ni más

… que hermoso

-¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó desviando la vista y bajando la escopeta; daba la impresión de que lo ignoraba, pero que al tiempo estaba atento

-Ahuyentando a tu padre

-Me hubieran esperado en el roble: estábamos a punto de terminar

-Preferimos venir a verte disparar

-Espero haberte entretenido

-No imaginas cuánto

Él suspiró, no sabiendo si su comentario había logrado la finalidad deseada. Siguió sin mirarlo

Se terminó de acercar, colocándose a su izquierda y tratando de distinguir aquello que había recibido su descarga

-¿Qué fue lo que mataste?

-Un conejo

… eso… le recordó a Arthur…

… no se había dado cuenta de que… ¿cuánto tiempo pasó sin pensar en él? Sin pensar en que probablemente ya en toda Londres y sus alrededores lo estaban buscando por haberlo asesinado…

… tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle algo

-¿Te sentiste bien haciéndolo?

-Tenía que hacerlo

-Eso no responde mi pregunta

-Al contrario – le miró de reojo- No necesitas sentir algo cuando tienes la responsabilidad de hacerlo: sólo pasa y ya, por lo tanto, no se requiere de explicaciones posteriores o de un análisis

-¿Lo olvidas?

-Ni siquiera tengo que pensar en que lo hice

… de algún modo, le hizo sentir mejor… bueno, no era que se sintiera mal desde le principio, pero tuvo la impresión de ser comprendido… o de encontrar una razón más para justificarse…

Angwyn nunca lo juzgaría, y eso le encantó…

-¿No vas a ir a recogerlo?

-No lo necesito – dio media vuelta y avanzó

-¿Entonces por qué lo mataste?

-Tenía que hacerlo

… más bien, no juzgaba nada, ni siquiera a él mismo… no lo hacía, sin embargo, era el encargado de ejecutar: ¿qué mejor persona para el papel de verdugo que aquel que no cuestionaba el motivo de las cosas? No reflexionaba, ni se compadecía, ni contradecía, aunque su propia mente era la que indicaba la precisión y el sadismo necesario para exterminar

… ahora lo entendía, él era quien daba el golpe cuando su hermana ya había adormecido lo suficiente a la víctima

Que letal, sádico y perfecto par…

Tenía que tenerlos

-Chicos –salió Gwyneth de entre los arbustos – Papá acaba de irse, pero dice que cuides muy bien esa escopeta: no vayas a matar a alguien

-Como si pudiera

-En realidad, considero que lo harías –comentó sonriendo con inusitada satisfacción

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada para luego dirigirla a él

-De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón – volvió a apuntarle- Di "_Adiós_" Alasdair

-O-Oye, no tienes que tomártelo al pie de la letra

-Nunca debes sugerir cosas tan atractivas – secundó con cierta burla la chica – Y menos a mi amado hermano, nunca sabes cuándo lo usará en tu contra

-Que bien me conoces, querida – sonrió con un ligero deje de cinismo – Espero que sea por observación y no por experiencia personal

-Un poco de ambas, en realidad

-Sí, como sea, baja esa cosa antes de que me destroces la cabeza –lo hizo - ¿Por qué no me la das? Los mocosos no deben andar jugando con artefactos peligrosos

-No me digas, ¡pero si eso es interesante! Además, creo que tu concepto de peligro difiere mucho del mío

-O del mío

Dios, ambos eran tan…

-"_Bang_" –simuló el sonido del cañón- Será para la próxima: ya no tengo cartuchos –se la llevó a la espalda -¡Vámonos al roble! Quiero tirarme a descansar

-Suena tentadora una tarde dormitando ahí – se oía entusiasmada – Y no tenemos que preocuparnos de que aparezca un gnomo: puedes amenazarlo con la escopeta

-Hermanita, me encanta cómo piensas

-Lo sé

E iniciaron la caminata de regreso…

…

Y en todo ese tiempo, sólo pensó la manera en que haría que ambos "_ángeles_" cayeran a sus pies


	3. Chapter 3

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tercer Capítulo_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

No había absolutamente nada que resaltar de las noches en la casa Llywelyn: a las 19:30 pm. en punto se servía la cena, duraba alrededor de 40 min.- en que ninguno intercambiaba palabra, a menos que alguno de sus progenitores lo solicitara -, se retiraban a la biblioteca y leían alrededor de 30 min. hasta que les anunciaban que el baño estaba listo. Subían. Entraban al cuarto de baño y algún sirviente comenzaba a quitarles la ropa; enseguida entraban en la amplia tina donde cabían sin problema, llenándose por el vapor del agua, de los dulces olores del jabón y del agua blanca que solía servirles de espejo

No era raro que se asearan juntos: lo hacían desde que nacieron y sin que nadie se los recriminara o empezaran con estúpidos argumentos. A ellos nunca les había molestado por muchas razones, siendo de gran ayuda el hecho de que no se vieran como un hombre o una mujer, respectivamente

Luego de eso, se retiraban a sus habitaciones: en la de Gwyneth, varias chicas le ayudaban a ponerse la bata de dormir, cepillaban su cabello, lo arreglaban en una trenza, y finalmente le ponían un largo suéter de lana fina que cubría sus pechos, la cintura y cadera, completando el conjunto con un par de pantuflas beige; en la de Angwyn también le ponían una pijama de suéter y pantalón, cepillaban su cabello con cuidado - de tal manera que sus rizos quedaban a la perfección -, le aplicaban algo de loción y adornaban sus pies con unas pantuflas negras

Cualquiera pensaría que así se quedaban las cosas, al menos las sirvientas que salían sin verificar que se hubieran acostado. Lo que sucedía enseguida, era que Gwyneth salía de su cuarto y caminaba hasta el de su hermano, quien la recibía con completa naturalidad, la abrazaba con ternura y le invitaba a su cama, donde ya ambos se acostaban a descansar. A veces ocurría a la inversa

Quizá era extraño… pero les parecía totalmente innato, algo que estaba bien que sucediera puesto que eran hermanos, mellizos, unos que estaban ligados por algo más que sangre, más que pensamientos o ilusiones…

Podría decirse que compartían el mismo corazón

Se sentían así desde que podían recordar, vínculo que fue reforzado por las circunstancias que les rodearon: entre tanto lujo, sus padres nunca les tomaron demasiada atención o efectuaron algún gesto de cariño paternal; no tenían más parientes, y los sirvientes de la casa se limitaban a bajar la cabeza ante su presencia; las personas del pueblo les rehuían, los animales del bosque parecían esconderse; obligados a enfocar sus vidas al estudio o a la contemplación de la futura herencia de la familia, se les dirigió por un camino frío, tan apático que no inspiraba nada parecido a la poética felicidad

Bueno, era cierto que no se habían quejado, no tenían la posición para hacerlo… sin embargo, todo era más llevadero cuando compartían una mirada: no estaban solos, no estaban condenados a pudrirse entre tanta tontería sin compañía; el otro lo entendía, lo escuchaba con paciencia, lo abrazaba cuando necesitaba de un calor reconfortante, su voz rompía el enloquecedor silencio que llenaba la mayoría de los días…

Y al mismo tiempo que ese lazo parecía torcerse a la vista de los demás, en realidad no sucedía nada más que pura hermandad: era natural y a la vez forzado… no podían precisarlo, pero les bastaba, los llenaba y era lo más cercano a la felicidad que podrían tener. Nadie era capaz de intervenir entre ellos, nada era lo bastante apto para crear una ruptura que apartara su atención de las pupilas azules contrarias…

O eso creyeron…

…

Esa noche, ya eran las 23:15 pm. y seguían sin conciliar el sueño: solamente se miraban, tratando de encontrar alivio y la compresión en el otro, como siempre había sucedido… no era diferente aquella ocasión… y por eso la tensión los ahogaba

A veces, sencillamente, no era bueno saber con perfección qué era lo que su contrario cavilaba…

-Estás pensando en él, ¿cierto, Gwyneth?

-Igual que tú

Ambos meditaban en aquel sujeto de ojos verde botella, cabello rojo carmesí, sonrisa petulante y presencia embriagadora… una que no hacía más que provocarles escalofríos y un verdadero sentimiento de inseguridad, exposición, como si fuera un completo intruso en el que relucía su crueldad, pero que lo hacía más, y más, y más excitante

Probablemente habían maldecido el nombre de Alasdair McAllister en ese instante, a la vez

Y era porque se conocían a la perfección: no había emoción, pensamiento, ilusión, anhelo o ambición que pasara de a desapercibido ante sus ojos; conocían con excelencia cada uno de sus gestos, de sus palabras, de sus maneras en determinadas ocasiones, de los brillos que raramente se reflejaban en sus pupilas, y más que nada, de lo que los dejaba sin aliento

No había manera de asegurar quién lo notó primero… pero ya lo sabían, era demasiado obvio

No existía la forma de escapar del atento análisis

-Hermano… ¿él te gusta?

-… sabes que es más complicado que eso

Claro que lo sabía

El sentimiento era el mismo en los dos, exactamente igual

-Lo amo

-Yo también

Suspiraron mientras sus pupilas se cerraban con ligereza. El rubio en un acto reflejo, tomó uno de los mechones de ella y empezó a acariciarlo, perdiéndose un momento en el claro color que delataba luces naranjas debido a la luz de la vela

-Le gustas – dijo en un susurro –Y mucho

Por su parte, la chica acarició su mentón, definiendo las líneas finas y masculinas que lucían más oscuras por hallarse a espaldas de la lamparilla, pero que le daban un toque de nostalgia y atracción

-Tú también le gustas – murmuró – Y bastante: lo he descubierto innumerables veces admirándote con deleite, como si fueras algún tipo de escape, de vacío, de algo mucho más grande que él y que no puede retener… tu presencia le intriga, lo intimida, lo frustra, pero le inspira anhelos de poseerte

-Yo he descubierto lo mismo – jugó con el mechón entre sus dedos – No hay momento en que no te mire, en que no se pierda en tu pacífica figura, como si le transmitieras paz, pureza, tranquilidad, arrullo… tanto equilibro parece acrecentar su deseo de corromperte

-A pesar de eso, ¿todavía…?

-Caería a sus pies en cuanto me lo pidiera – suspiró - ¿Y tú…?

-Lo adoro como nunca imaginé hacerlo

…

-¿Has notado… - inició despacio – la cantidad de atención que nos pone?

-Sí… es la misma…

-No te mira más que a mí

-No te habla más que a mí

-No prefiere a ninguno de los dos

-Pero nos desea a los dos

…

…

Y entonces, con el ímpetu de la sorpresa, de la alegría y de la solución, se abrazaron en un instante con fuerza, con satisfacción, con regocijo, con solidaridad, con necesidad de transmitir aquella implícita respuesta que ambos entendían y acordaban

_Compartirían a Alasdair McAllister_

Ya no hubo dudas, ni angustias, ni molestias o inconformidades

La solución era clara, sencilla, simple y muy acorde a sus necesidades: no pedían más que estar con él, perderse en sus pupilas lujuriosas, acariciar ese cabello que podía quemar y probar aquellos labios que los llevarían a la demencia

No había nada que temer, ya se había disipado la duda que los retuvo durante todo ese tiempo: el contrario

No se trataba de un desconsuelo en el sentido de que el otro podría presentarse como un rival, o que estuviera en desacuerdo… sino en que se quedaría solo: luego de toda una vida juntos, ¿qué sucedería si decidían separarse? Independientemente de quién ganara a Alasdair, ¿cómo enfrentaría los días? ¿Dónde encontraría apoyo, consuelo, un cuerpo al cual aferrarse, un lugar en aquel mundo indiferente y hueco? Era algo imposible de realizar a esas alturas… y no sería el único que se desharía en el vacío: el otro, a pesar del placer que su corazón recibiría con el pelirrojo, una parte vital le faltaría y poco a poco lo consumiría sin oportunidad de sobrevivir…

Se necesitaban, se querían, su fuente vital de vida era estar juntos… y si Dios les ofrecía la oportunidad no sólo de permanecer así, sino de tener el amor en igual proporción de aquel hombre que les arrebató la razón, ¿qué más podrían pedir?

El mundo, SU mundo ya era perfecto de ese modo

Ninguno era el preferido, y ambos recibían la atención que anhelaban: no por nada, Alasdair les dirigía las mismas miradas estremecedoras, las sonrisas seductoras, la amabilidad de todo caballero británico, las palabras pícaras que ya los habían ruborizado en más de una ocasión, las fantasías, las educadas caricias, los hermosos halagos, el cinismo de su deseo, su arrogante andar que les provocaba el impulso de caer rendidos al instante…

Los mismos colores llenos de pasión, deseo, conquista y magnanimidad que sólo sus ojos verde botella podían poseer

Por su parte, podían asegurar que sus sentimientos eran exactamente iguales en todos los sentidos, hasta en la excitación que sus cuerpos sufrían por el elegante y astuto ataque de galantería y seducción… y de ese mismo modo, también lo eran las advertencias que sus mentes les exclamaban a cada momento:

_Algo no estaba bien con Alasdair_

Aunque no referente a su personalidad, sino a… un secreto, un motivo, "_algo_" que se callaba para sí… y a pesar de que no parecía transmitir algún tipo de remordimiento, culpa o emoción fatídica que lo delatara, esa sensación no podían sacársela de la garganta…

La constante evasión a hablar de sus años anteriores, de su lugar natal, de su familia, de los motivos que lo llevaron a dejar la capital de Inglaterra en el pleno apogeo de su vida no tenía sentido, y menos cuando atinaba a desviar bruscamente la conversación, o a otorgar un silencio que los asfixiaba

No era un sujeto peligroso, _no ahora_, ¿pero antes…? ¿Habría hecho algo…?

-No nos importa –susurró abrazándola con mayor firmeza

-De todos modos lo amamos – se aferró en igual proporción

-Lo haríamos sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido

-Y menos de lo que podría suceder

Sólo querían amarlo, y si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo también, ¿tenían seguir pensando?

Por supuesto que no

Así, en esa posición y compartiendo un beso de buenas noches, cerraron los ojos con parsimonia, sintiendo cómo el sueño les llegaba de golpe

Dormirían tranquilamente esperando encontrarse mañana con Alasdair

Eso era suficiente

* * *

><p>Siendo sincero, le sorprendió bastante cuando los mellizos le hicieron la invitación de asistir a su casa durante la tarde: no eran de los que mezclaban sus asuntos personales con la familia, y menos a ese grado de formalismo… aunque para su tranquilidad, no hablaron de presentarlo a sus padres, pero sí que tenían algo bueno que mostrarle y que tal vez le interesaría<p>

Por supuesto que le interesaría, más si involucraba a los dos y la mínima oportunidad de quedarse a solas con alguno de ellos

Respecto a eso, los últimos días las cosas estaba resultando… bastante bien… no era como si le importara demasiado lo que ese par había notado o no, pero las presiones que ejercía ya rendía sus frutos: podía abrazarlos, llevarlos de la mano, tocarles con ligereza curiosas partes del cuerpo, dormitar en sus piernas, hablarles con mayor cinismo… incluso besarlos –en la mejilla, maldición- cuando era la hora de despedirse… y lo sorprendente, es que a pesar de hacérselo a ambos en sus narices, respondían de buena manera a sus miradas, sus palabras, sus sonrisas y a la desvergonzada manera en que les decía cumplidos

… fuera cual fuera la razón, todo iba a su favor… y si era así, no tenía la mínima intención de preguntarse el "_por qué_"

Los hermanos ya estaban prácticamente en la palma de su mano… únicamente faltaba el golpe final para que le terminaran de pertenecer por completo, y una vez realizado, se los llevaría al infierno con él

…

Mucho había sido su esfuerzo por llegar a esas alturas… y podría decirse que casi había olvidado el motivo por el cual había terminado ahí… vamos, "_casi_" porque, aún en medio de ese trance, no pasaba día en que no se preguntara qué había sucedido en Londres: ¿lo estarían buscando? ¿Francis habría dicho algo? ¿Llegarían rumores hasta ahí? ¿Realmente tendría que replantearse la posibilidad de irse?

En este último punto, ya hasta los pueblerinos daban por hecho que se había quedado a vivir, ¡hasta comenzaban a hablarle y a sugerirle dónde construir su casa! También le ofrecían ayuda para hacerlo, algún material que tuvieran de sobra, o descuentos en los tragos mientras se adaptaba al modo de vida de un leñador… que bien, no levantó en toda su vida una hacha con tales propósitos, pero se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que ejecutarlo, ¿y por qué? Simple: estaba dispuesto a quedarse por esos mellizos

… además, era lo que iba a hacer en Glasgow, ¿no? Dedicarse al campo o a la tala de árboles… podría decirse que no había cambio de planes, sino un mínimo traslado de lugares… y a pesar de lo inquieto que se sentía por residir en un sitio tan "_cercano_" a Londres, la gran parte de su mente indicaba lo que le convenía por el simple hecho de pasar la vida junto a los hermanos, y más cuando era cuestión de un arrebato para tenerlos como siempre quiso

Nada más había que esperar el momento preciso, y tenía la sensación de que esa ocasión se presentaría muy pronto

…

Una vez que llegó a los terrenos de los Llywelyn –señalado por un gran arco de madera tallada- un jardinero le salió al encuentro: lo saludó, se presentó y dijo que lo guiaría a donde los "_jóvenes patrones_" lo esperaban. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada por la manera en que los llamó, pero la sonrisa de entera burla que dibujó cuando el otro le dio la espalda ayudó de mucho

No le importaba no ver la casa principal: bastaba –por el momento- con conocer esos amplios jardines y otras partes útiles del terreno

…

Llegaron a lo que parecían ser… caballerizas… ¿así que eran lo suficientemente ricos como para cuidar de caballos? Vaya, ese tipo de caprichos sólo lo tenían los adinerados pues, ¿Quién querría cuidar de un animal que comía más que uno? Ummm de golpe recordó como las condiciones de la ciudad no permitían algo así ya

Sin embargo, detuvo ese inútil pensamiento cuando vio a los hermanos hablando entre sí… ahhhh~ seguía siendo una visión pintada por el mejor artista, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera estúpido por pensar algo así

-Hola~ -canturreó al terminar de acercarse; ambos estaban de espaldas, por lo que aprovechó para abrazarlos por la cintura y pegarlos hacia sí; dejó un beso en las dos pálidas mejillas – ¿Quién diría que tienen el suficiente dinero para mantener caballos? Comienzo a pensar que sólo son niños ricos y mimados~

Sonrió al finalizar, pero mucho más al sentir cómo se volteaban un poco y depositaban un beso en el mismo sitio que él, al mismo tiempo

No sabía si lo que sentía era felicidad, aunque claramente la sensación de victoria lo embargaba

-No fue nuestra idea que los compraran – inició ella – Mamá fue la que insistió

-Y no se le puede negar nada a una mujer así – continuó él – Los adultos están llenos de caprichos incomprensibles

-Díganme que sacaron un beneficio de esto – aún no los soltaba: la calidez que sus cuerpos cerca le producían era demasiado placentera

-Se podría decir – dijeron al mismo tiempo -¿Te gustan los caballos, Alasdair?

-Bueno, nunca tuve uno, pero admito que son entretenidos

-¿Sabes cabalgar?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –soltó con fingida molestia y mucha altivez- No cuestionen cosas obvias, tontos

-Entonces, que no se diga más – se soltaron con facilidad de su agarre, cosa que le hizo soltar un leve gruñido – Vamos a preparar los asientos

Lo guiaron hasta la última caballeriza, donde tres caballos –uno negro y dos blancos- les aguardaban con curiosidad. Entraron, y Gwyneth empezó a acariciar uno blanco mientras ellos pasaban a un pequeño cuarto contiguo en el que varias piezas para montar colgaban de las paredes; tomaron los dos únicos asientos que se veían y regresaron

-Oye, ¿no se supone que ya teníamos los tres? – le preguntó a la rubia refiriéndose al cuero para sentarse

-… tal vez papá tomó el otro: salió a cabalgar esta mañana

-Ese hombre luego ya ni sabe dónde deja las cosas

-Ya está grande, no es sorprendente

-Aunque sí molesto

De repente, se asomó una blanca cabeza por el umbral: al parecer era el mismo jardinero que lo había guiado hasta ahí

-¿Joven Angwyn?

-¿Qué deseas?

-La Señora lo manda a llamar

-Gracias, ahora voy

Pasó a retirarse tan rápido como llegó

-Ya vuelvo – caminó a la salida –Gwyneth, ¿mientras puedes buscar lo que nos falta? No tardaré

Y así fue como también desapareció

No perdieron tiempo y salieron, aunque se dirigieron más al fondo, hacia un cobertizo que se notaba apenas remodelado. Entraron… y en lo que ella buscaba algunas cosas, se permitió sonreír con completa lascividad: estaban solos, en un sitio alejado de las caballerizas, en un lugar a oscuras, con cierto tiempo de sobra y donde existía una única salida…

¿Era casualidad, o de alguna manera todo se tornó justo cómo quería? Como fuera, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad… pero debía apresurarse: su hermano no tardaba en llegar, y si el jardinero no los encontraba con los caballos, empezarían a sospechar

Unos minutos eran suficientes

De ese modo, aprovechando que le daba la espalda, llegó hasta ella y, con suavidad, pegó completamente su cuerpo, sintiendo el inmediato escalofrío que la recorrió

-A-Alasdair…

Se atrevió a rodear su estrecha cintura con ambas manos, al tiempo que su quijada descanso en el hombro cubierto por tela marfil. Desde ese punto, apreció su calor, su olor, cada uno de los movimientos inconscientes, sobre todo ese nerviosismo combinado con absoluta cooperación

Ella también quería esto

Sin embargo, antes de proseguir, se permitió quedarse un momento así y sentir por completo la tranquilidad que lo llenaba… otra vez el adormecimiento lo vencía, lo domaba e intentaba obligarlo a sucumbir con el aseguramiento de que esa sensación era suficiente

No, no lo era, y precisamente por eso, mandaría al carajo aquel pacífico estado para corromperlo

La giró con cierta brusquedad, y al estar frente a frente, la besó con fuerza, con cierta brusquedad, pero con la necesaria paciencia para no devorarla tan rápido; ella soltó un gritillo de sorpresa, abrió los ojos sin saber qué sucedía, se quedó sin aliento… pero no negó nada, al contrario: torpemente intentaba satisfacerlo al tratar de controlar el permanente escalofrío que recorría su piel

Notando su cooperación, lamió su labio inferior, y al entre abrirlos sin saber qué hacer, aprovechó para meter de lleno la lengua e invadir esa cavidad a su completo placer, importándole poco que ella no tuviera la mínima idea: la saboreó, la mordió con ligereza, recorrió cada rincón de aquella boca que le ofrecía un exquisito sabor dulce, jugó con su lengua al guiarla en un lento y atrevido baile que pronto los dejó sin aliento, y a pesar de eso, la llevó hasta su límite, donde existió la posibilidad de matarla por asfixiada

Al separarse, la chica respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban complemente rojas, sus pupilas azules entre cerradas mirándolo sólo a él, aquel camino de saliva que bajaba hasta su quijada, y aquel pecho bajando y subiendo con prisa, le hicieron afilar la mirada y comenzar un nuevo ataque: esta vez atrapó por completo su cuerpo entre el suyo al abrazarla con fuerza, y la hizo retroceder hacia una larga mesa, en la que la sentó apenas llegaron

Aunque se notaba su inexperiencia, era excitante sentir cómo intentaba ponerse a su altura tanto en los besos como en la cooperación: ya había empezado a abrazarle por el cuello, a acariciarle las hebras rojas, a cerrar los ojos para sólo sentir su lengua recorrerla, y sobre todo, a emitir pequeños suspiros que se ahogaban entre sus lamidas. Tal vez estaba asustada, tal vez era un indicador de que no había estado con ningún hombre antes… pero eso, más que apaciguarlo, lo llenaba de orgullo, diversión y cierta calma: él sería quien le quitara la pureza a ese ángel, él sería quien la profanaría, y lo mejor, era que ella lo quería así

Y si hubiera sido el caso contrario, menos importaría

Cuando la tuvo sentada continuaron con sus desesperados besos, sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por su cuerpo: sintió los perfectos hombros, los brazos, la cadera insinuante, la cintura pequeña, esos pechos que se sometían ante la presión de su mano… y esas piernas, a las que separó e hizo que lo rodearan, acercando por completo su hombría hacia el templo de ella… pero la tela era un estorbo, nunca odió tanto un vestido como aquel, sobre todo porque no podía quitárselo: era consciente de que una cosa así era complicada de poner aunque varias chicas le ayudaran, y si él se atrevía a deshacerlo, ¿luego cómo le harían? ¿Qué pretexto iba a poner para salir apenas con algo encima? ¿Y cómo llegaría hasta la casa?

… ¿Qué sucedería si Angwyn la encontraba de ese modo, anunciando lo evidente? La idea de ver esas pupilas azules decepcionadas, bajas, mirándolo con extremo vacío le carcomía la mente… y era inesperado, puesto que no pensó que algo así le llegaría a importar…

No quería ver a ese chico, a quien amaba, detonar algún atisbo de tristeza…

Sí, lo amaba, al igual que a esa chica que se aferraba a él. No estaba seguro de su total naturaleza, pero era amor a final de cuentas y en las mismas proporciones, hacia los dos seres más hermosos, intrigantes y adictivos que había conocido en toda su patética vida

Por eso no se había ido, por eso ya no le importaba el peligro que corría si se quedaba ahí: quería estar con los dos, amarlos, estrecharlos, besarlos, cuidarlos, saciar su lujuria entre las sábanas de ambos, y más que nada, sentir que era amado de igual forma por ellos… cosa que, para su alegría, parecía volverse realidad

Los amaba, y ya era imposible que los dejara en esas circunstancias

Pero no había tiempo que perder: podía ser que Angwyn ya viniera de regreso… demonios

Así, conformándose sólo con su habilidad para pasar entre las telas, logró colar su mano hasta la ropa interior de ella, rozando con ambos dedos gentilmente su parte íntima. Ella soltó un quejido de sorpresa, tal vez de miedo, pero contrario a alejarse, acercó un poco más su cadera, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara, cosa que le hizo sonreír con victoria al tiempo que le volvía a devorar la boca

Por encima del algodón siguió acariciándola, desesperándola, llevándola casi al extremo, pero sin hacerlo: no quería que tuviera un orgasmo a menos que ya estuviera adentro… sin embargo, enseñarle de ese modo lento lo que era el placer y lo que venía, parecía lo más adecuado para alguien que estaba teniendo su primera experiencia. Por eso, pronto sus dedos tomaron una velocidad coordinada, subiendo la rapidez conforme sentía su respiración y el movimiento de sus caderas, incluso estuvo en el punto de que "l_os metió_" a pesar de la tela, ya palpando la natural humedad

Ella lo abrazaba, lo besaba, gemía en su oído y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, siendo sólo él quien ahora se reflejaba en esas opacas pupilas azules; sólo su nombre era pronunciado por la más dulce voz; sólo él era el testigo de que los ángeles también sentían lujuria y placer por caer ante los deseos de la carne

Pero tuvo que detenerse cuando ya los agresivos escalofríos comenzaron a inundarla, alejándose a tiempo para que no se viniera. No pareció darle importancia, aunque se notó que estaba lista para lo que seguía

Él también lo estaba

Se desabrochó la parte baja de su pantalón para sacar al fin la dura y dolorosa erección que ya tenía, y procedió a acostarla sobre la mesa de tal manera que su cadera quedaba en la orilla; le alzó la falda hasta la cintura y retiró la ropa interior, dejando ver el templo que estaba a punto de invadir. Alzó la mirada para descubrir que ella estaba rojísima, pero que también le observaba, sintiéndose excitada por la manera en que la contemplaba

Le sonrió para darle confianza

Sujetó sus piernas, las separó… y acercando su miembro, poco a poco, con lentitud, comenzó a entrar

Era… tan estrecho, tan cálido, tan delicioso siendo que sólo había metido la punta y continuaba su camino. Sus paredes lo apretaban con tal maestría, con tal inocencia, con tanto placer que estuvo a punto de ceder ante su malicia y a enterrarse en ella hasta que gritara de dolor… pero no, no se trataba de saciarse de ese modo: quería amarla, quería ser amable de tal forma que lo recordara por siempre y que ya no fuera capaz de alejarse de él…

Necesitaba hacerse indispensable, amado, por eso darle un buen recuerdo era básico para que su relación terminara de fortalecerse

Para no hacerlo más doloroso, aumentó ligeramente la velocidad, logrando en poco minutos ya estar completamente en ella. No se movió, ni hizo preguntas: se inclinó y viendo cómo cerraba los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que varias perlas de sudor la inundaban, besó sus labios con calma, intentado relajarla… nunca antes había intentado reconfortar a alguien cuando sufría debido a su placer, pero ella era diferente, y por lo tanto, ameritaba un tipo de esfuerzo de la misma naturaleza

Ella era tan tranquila, tan calmada, tan pacífica y dulce… podía profanarla, NO destruirla

Cuando le correspondió el cálido juego de lenguas, que lo abrazara nuevamente por el cuello y le lanzara una mirada, fue la señal de que podía seguir

Entonces lo hizo con cuidado: atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante… despacio, despacio…

Sin embargo, él también era débil, y al escuchar ese seductor gemido de sus labios, de golpe hizo que aumentara la velocidad, la fricción, la fuerza de sus estocadas; tuvo que sujetarle muy bien las piernas para no perder en ningún momento el ritmo que ambos ya que habían impuesto, coordinándose grácilmente y siendo sustituidos sus suspiros de dolor, por los de placer

Un placer tan completo, lleno, extasioso, tan desgarrador y omnipresente, que literalmente lo llevó a la locura: sólo estaba enterrándose en ella, saliendo y volviendo a hacerlo para sentir desesperadamente aquel bendito placer que lo había vuelto un completo animal

…

Y con un último gemido de ella, y un gruñido de él, llegaron al orgasmo juntos

Ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración y un poco de fuerza para moverse. El primero que lo logró fue Alasdair, quien con cuidado, salió de ella, notando al instante un poco de su semilla saliendo de ella. Tal imagen lo enorgulleció, por lo que volvió a regalarle un beso tranquilo, dulce, intentando transmitir la felicidad que, con palabras, jamás admitiría; fue recibido muy bien, y al finalizar, se dirigieron una mirada significativa

Ya nunca podrían separarse

…

En pocos minutos, ya se habían arreglado la ropa, tomaron el asiento faltante y salieron de ahí. Caminaban despacio, más que nada porque Gwyneth parecía agotada y daba la impresión de que necesitaba acostarse inmediatamente

Tal imagen lo enterneció: seguía siendo una dama después de todo, una tan delicada que debía cuidarse como una de las flores más apreciadas

Con algo de trabajo llegaron hasta la caballeriza donde, para su fortuna, no había nadie todavía. La ayudó a sentarse y permanecieron en un silencio agradable, de complicidad, pero necesario para asimilar lo que sucedió y lo que seguiría sucediendo

…

Fue cuando la elegante figura de Angwyn apareció, acompañado de una sirvienta. Al terminar de acercarse, sólo le echó una mirada neutral, dirigiéndose enseguida a su hermana; apenas intercambiaron palabras cuando le pidió a su acompañante llevarla a casa… y pensó que todo estaría bastante tenso, pero le alivió ver cómo los hermanos se sonreían y él le besaba la frente, como felicitándola y confortándola; también regresó por entero su tranquilidad cuando volvió a mirarlo y curveó los labios con ligereza, sin señales de burla, recriminación, o decepción

-¿Todavía quieres cabalgar? – le preguntó mientras miraba alejarse a la rubia – Si quieres, podemos dejarlo para otro día

-¿Y cuando ya estoy aquí? – respondió con el arrogante y divertido tono de siempre – No, para nada: mi valioso tiempo no será desperdiciado por un pequeño detalle. Ya habrá otra ocasión en que vayamos los tres, por ahora seremos nosotros – le miró de reojo -¿O tienes miedo de que te demuestre cuán bueno soy? Digo, hasta yo me asustaría

-Nada como el poder de la autocomplacencia – contestó en un tono neutral, pero se distinguía el sarcasmo; caminó hacia los caballos –Bueno, no hagamos esperar al intrépido Alasdair y su oportunidad de que se trague sus palabras

-¿Estás retándome, acaso?

-¿Te suena a que lo hago?

Pusieron las sillas sin contratiempo y montaron al instante: el pelirrojo se quedó con el caballo negro, el rubio con el blanco; una vez acomodados, el menor hizo que el animal diera pequeñas vueltas sobre su eje para que se acostumbrara a las próximas órdenes; él no hizo nada en particular, y a pesa de la apariencia "_mansa_" de la bestia que montaban, le dio la sensación de que a la mínima señal lo tiraría, así que se afianzó bastante bien y sujetó con fuerza las riendas

-Muy bien, vámonos –se colocó a su lado -¿Qué te parece si primero vamos al roble? Y de ahí a la parte norte

-¿Dónde andabas cazando? –sonrió con burla - ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que quieres ir allá porque es la única parte que más o menos conoces?

-Oh, me has descubierto – respondió indiferente

-Ya sabes, soy un maldito cuando se trata de estas cosas – a pesar de su tono, le divertía su actitud – Vayamos al roble y luego al oeste

-Suena tentador

Y sin perder tiempo, el chico le dio el golpe indicado al caballo para que saliera a toda galope, dejándolo por un momento en blanco… ¡HEY! ¡Sabía que se trataba de un reto! Chasqueando la lengua y también dando la orden, salió disparado al bosque, intentado darle alcance

…

El camino hacia su árbol predilecto era bastante difícil, sobre todo porque la constante madera que hacía tramposo el paraje no se notaba a simple vista, sumando la poca distancia entre un tronco y otro, y que el nivel de las ramas de las coníferas estaban bajas amenazándote con sacarte un ojo

Tenía mucho tiempo que no cabalgaba… quizá a última ocasión fue cuando trabajo como conductor de un carruaje, pero no significaba que montara propiamente al caballo. De todos modos contaba con las nociones suficientes para que no se saliera de control, por lo que la "_carrera de obstáculos_" iba bastante bien… aunque no tanto como para alcanzar al otro: estaba ya muy lejos de su vista… sin embargo, no fue obstáculo para apreciar la audacia que transmitía con sus movimientos…

Si fuera una chica estúpida, lo estaría imaginando como un príncipe que galopaba a prisa para ir a vencer al jodido villano y luego reclamarla como su reina… jajajajaja meras idioteces, pero no quería decir que no lo estuviera visualizando, aunque de manera muy diferente: más que ir "_a pelear_", daba la impresión de que "_huía_", lo estaba haciendo con desesperación, velocidad, sin mirar atrás para no aterrarse y tratando de radiar el poco valor que lo llenaba en ese instante

Era como si estuviera huyendo de él…

Y con más aprisa intentó alcanzarlo, casi lográndolo cuando su caballo saltó una pila de troncos y lo colocó cerca… pero por inercia, pareció aumentar la agilidad y de nueva cuenta se adelantó…

Ese momento en que logró ver su perfil, el modo en que su cabello se agitaba, su postura perfecta y acorde a los movimientos, la fuerza para dar órdenes y la firme convicción de no mirarlo lo llenaron de fascinación: era un ángel huyendo, no más

…

Cuando salieron a su claro, el menor redujo la velocidad en creencia de que se detendrían… gran error: en cuanto lo alcanzó, pasó por su lado con la misma rapidez, pero ya dirigiéndose al occidente

Habían quedado en que "_Llegaban al roble y cambiaban de dirección_", en ningún momento hubo algún acuerdo de detenerse… y pareció comprenderlo al instante, pues volvió a galopar para sobrepasarlo. No lo logró, pero estuvo muchas veces a punto de hacerlo

En todo ese proceso no intercambiaron palabra; la sombra, el sonido entre los árboles, el crujido de las hojas secas, el viento pegándoles en la cara… con todas esas cosas, y tratando a tales velocidades, no pasaba nada por su mente como para transmitirse: sólo percibían, no razonaban… hasta que un trueno retumbó por el lugar

Mierda

-Regresemos – dijo mientras se detenía

-Ya no hay tiempo – lo imitó – Debemos buscar un lugar por aquí

Con toda su experiencia en ese tipo de sitios, casi al instante ubicó un pequeño grupo de árboles con sus ramas suficientemente juntas para formar un tipo de techo: ahí podrían dejar a los caballos. Se bajó, sujetó la rienda del que montaba, y se acercó al del rubio, también agarrándolo para guiarlos al espacio; Angwyn se bajó y tranquilizó a los animales mientras él se encargaba de amarrarlos. No había demasiado lugar para ellos, así que tuvieron que buscar otro

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar cuando se había alejado varios metros: al lado de los árboles, o por debajo de ellos, se plantaban rocas enormes, como si hubiesen roto pedazos gigantes por todos lados; hubo una en especial que tenía forma horizontal y un hueco lo bastante protuberante para resguardarlos a ambos

Los truenos seguían oyéndose y ya caía el agua, así que se apresuraron a entrar: tendría tal vez 8 m. de profundidad y 3 m. de altura, por lo que también se descartaba que fuera la guarida de algún animal. Tampoco era tan tarde, y a pesar del cielo gris, la luz entraba al menos en los primeros 4 m.

Al momento de entrar, la lluvia se disparó

…

Enseguida se sentaron, uno junto al otro, mirando hacia el atrayente escenario que se les presentaba; el olor a tierra mojada pronto inundó sus narices, y el eco de la lluvia era lo que apaciguaba el silencio

…

De un momento a otro, sintió el cuerpo contrario temblar, aunque con ligereza… fue cuando notó el inconveniente del suelo rocoso: con la ausencia de tierra, no había algo que transmitiera calor natural; a él no le molestaba porque estaba acostumbrado al clima del campo y al de la ciudad –en este era mucho más crudo el frío-, pero el rubio era un niño de casa, "_bien educado_", al que nunca se le había dejado explorar la naturaleza a pesar de vivir tan cerca: obviamente no estaba familiarizado con una baja de temperatura tan palpable

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado tiritando? Porque el haberlo notando hasta entonces no quería decir que recién comenzaba, más cuando era un chico que no hablaba absolutamente de nada que involucrara sus pasiones o inquietudes… y aún si le ofrecía su chaqueta para cubrirlo, la rechazaría y derivarían en un intercambio de oraciones muy complicadas, cosa que sería muy fastidiosa… ¿qué tal si…?

-Que idiota – le susurró mientras se acercaba, pasaba el brazo por su espalda y lo acercaba hacia sí con posesión – Si tienes tanto frío, debiste decirlo antes

-¿De qué habría ayudado?

-Te hubiera abrazado antes

Abrió los ojos con asombro, pero sólo atinó a resguardarse mejor en su calor…

Esa sensación de protección, de que alguien lo necesitase de manera tan inocente, le hizo recordar a Gwyneth y la manera en que tuvo que ayudarla a caminar: sintió que era querido, necesitado, amado, con la capacidad de cuidar sin que hubiese destrucción de por medio

A través de ambos, en su momento, estaba aprendiendo que, hasta él, podía ser una fuente de apoyo, calor, confort y aliento… pero vamos, sólo para ellos dos: el resto del mundo bien debía lamerle el culo

Tomaría ese cargo exclusivamente con los mellizos y nadie más. Que curioso que ni siquiera con su medio hermano hubiera podido desarrollar semejante rasgo, pero era una historia distinta en su totalidad

…

Ahora que lo pensaba… estaba con Angwyn, a solas, sin la posibilidad de que alguien los molestara, y sobre todo, se hallaba resguardado en sus brazos, gritándole con esa impasibilidad, tranquilidad y ternura que lo necesitaba

Y si no era así, se haría necesitar

Beneficiándose de que estuviera concentrado en su calor y con los ojos entreabiertos, bajó la cabeza a la altura de sus labios, siendo que al momento de darse cuenta de la cercanía, plantó los suyos en los contrarios con fuerza, haciéndose más presente cuando fortaleció su abrazo y lo acercó al sujetarle por el cuello con la mano libre

No había escapatoria, estaba totalmente sometido ante sus agiles agarres: sólo quedaba corresponderle y dejarse llevar

No permitiría que el momento fuera arruinado por algún estúpido prejuicio moral, porque más escandaloso que acostarse con dos hermanos, era que uno de ellos fuera hombre; sabía que al chico no le interesaban esas cosas, pero cuando ya se vivían, era asunto diametralmente diferente, sobre todo al vivir en el campo y conservar con mayor arraigo las tradiciones, unas en las que no estaba la de "_Puedo acostarme con un hombre_"

No negaba que él mismo ya tenía experiencia en la materia, pero Angwyn… ¡vamos! El tipo era virgen, y que la fuera a perder con un sujeto no parecía el ideal de toda mentalidad… sin embargo, dejó esas idioteces cuando sintió que le correspondía: era lento, cuidadoso, torpe, gentil a pesar de la fuerza que ejercía, pero totalmente entregado… eso le decían sus ojos cerrados por completo, la leve agitación en su respiración, y el color carmín que ya teñía su rostro

Eso era todo

Con rapidez lo llevó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que él, todavía abrazándolo y disfrutando de sus labios, que al abrirse por la sorpresa, le dieron el paso completo a su boca: la saboreó, la recorrió con desesperada curiosidad, acarició cada centímetro, y al toparse con su lengua, la rozó con cinismo, lujuria y malicia, forzándola a seguir un juego demasiado brusco para su nivel, pero no le importó: de algún modo sabía que le gustaba la posesividad que le demostraba, y si a él le excitaba saberse dueño de esa inexplorada cavidad, ¿tenía que darle importancia detalles insignificantes?

Que pregunta tan estúpida

Acostados de lado, abrazándose y saboreándose, inconscientemente arrimaron sus cuerpos, hasta el grado en que ya no se distinguía el principio o el fin de uno u otro. Pronto las manos recorrieron con atrevimiento, pasando a veces por debajo de sus ropas y conociendo el calor ajeno, provocando tantos escalofríos como nunca lo imaginaron

Sus brazos se combinaron, sus lenguas danzaban con incontrolables ansias, sus piernas se enredaron y los gruñidos, suspiros y leves gemidos ya llenaban el ambiente. Fue cuando ambos, por sus posiciones, sintieron en sus respectivos muslos algo crecer…

Alasdair sonrió con descaro. Angwyn enrojeció con exquisitez

El pelirrojo bajó la mano hasta su pantalón, donde desabrochó la parte necesaria y dejó salir su miembro medio despierto, pasando de inmediato a la prenda del rubio para ejecutar el mismo movimiento. En el proceso, se miraban, intercambiaban besos y suspiros, unos que se hicieron más evidentes cuando iniciaron el roce entre sus hombrías

El mayor abrazó al otro con firmeza de la cintura y comenzó una constante fricción al subir y bajar totalmente pegado al otro, quien siguió con cierta torpeza su ritmo, aunque pocos minutos después ya habían logrado una coordinación que les arrebataba tantos gruñidos y gemidos como pudieran emitir sus voces; no olvidaron seguir besándose, acariciándose por debajo de la ropa y susurrando el nombre contrario entre frases incomprensibles. El que también sus manos estuvieran ayudando en su masturbación compartida ayudó a que, en pocos minutos, se aferraran entre sí para terminar juntos

…

De nueva cuenta, el primero en recuperarse fue Alasdair, quien con suma habilidad, sacó el pantalón del más joven, a lo que se sumó la ropa interior

Así lo tuvo enteramente expuesto, ofreciéndole un cuerpo igual de puro, inocente, inmaculado, perfecto, como el de su hermana… en verdad que no era capaz de decir cuál de los dos era el más magnífico, ni cuál prefería, admiraba, o deseaba más

Fue cuando apoyó en toda su integridad la seguridad de amarlos a ambos, en las mismas condiciones, por diferentes e iguales causas, por la perfección compartida, por tantas cosas y tan bastas, que únicamente existió la firme idea de tenerlos sólo para sí, y él pertenecerles sólo a ellos

…

Sin dejarlo recuperarse del todo, hizo que Angwyn se sentara sobre él y de frente, ayudándolo a conservar el equilibrio abrazándolo por la cintura y parte de la espalda. Mientras descansaba la cabeza en su hombro y se aferraba a su cuello, lubricó dos de sus dedos con dedicación… y al terminar, los dirigió a su entrada, dejando primero que lo acariciaran por encima

Cuando llegó el momento de introducirlos para dilatar, lo distrajo besándolo con total asfixia y entrega, buscando vagamente distraerlo, pero también para escuchar mejor sus quejidos muriendo en su boca, lo cual pasó segundos después, en el momento en que metió un dedo y él soltó un gemido de dolor justo en sus labios

Los sonidos aumentaron al introducir uno más y a empezar a moverlos primero lento, luego en círculos, metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras aumentaba la velocidad; cada instante él le regaló más de esos celestiales sonidos que le llevaban más y más rápido a la brutal convicción de estocarlo hasta que sangrara. Tal vez podría hacerlo… sí, ¿por qué no? Al ser hombres, las delicadezas no entraban mucho a juego, ¿había una razón para no hacerlo?

… sí, claro que existía: si quería hacerse amado e indispensable, lo básico era crear un buen recuerdo… y luego podría destruirlo y volverlo a crear, pero por el momento era necesario proceder con cuidado

De ese modo, enseguida ya lo colocó en la posición adecuada y le indicó que bajara sus caderas poco a poco, hasta que estuviera enteramente sentado. Así lo hizo: fue cuando esas paredes estrechísimas, cálidas, casi sofocantes apretaban su miembro palpitante… y sí, se notaba que al rubio le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero estaba haciendo lo posible para complacerlo, aún si eso significaba no caminar en toda una semana

A base de esfuerzos, paciencia y cautela, en poco tiempo pudieron ejercer un vaivén de variadas velocidades… sin embargo, aunque sinceramente no quería ser demasiado bruto con él, terminó pasando por la propia naturaleza de su acto, pero tampoco fue como si el rubio se hubiese contenido: los rasguños en su espalda y las mordidas en su hombro dejarían bastantes marcas

El ambiente se llenó de jadeos, suspiros, gemidos… de cualquier sonido que detonara el mínimo placer que sentían, valiéndoles en lo absoluto el hecho de que aquello era un acto condenado, herético en su totalidad. Lo repetirían cien veces, mil veces, tantas como su resistencia física se los permitieran

Y continuando con ese marcado ritmo, no tardaron en llegar al mutuo orgasmo: Angwyn manchó sus vientres mientras Alasdair inundó las entrañas de su semilla

…

Permanecieron en tal postura hasta que el más joven tuvo la fuerza para salir, y al hacerlo, se acostó de inmediato, siendo acompañado al segundo por el pelirrojo, quien lo abrazó y besó con dulzura para culminar el acto

Ya había dejado de llover

…

…

Por supuesto que el camino de regreso fue bastante difícil: Angwyn no estaba en condiciones de montar, así que tuvo que recostarse en sus piernas y encima de un único caballo; algún sirviente regresaría por el otro más tarde

Enseguida el pequeño se durmió, disfrutando de la cuna que improvisadamente le había sido ofrecida. Fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarlo: estaba tan tranquilo, reflejando en su gesto paz, alegría, satisfacción y emoción… pero esa nostalgia, esa melancolía, esa tristeza que dejaba un vacío en la boca de su pecho no desapareció, y al mismo tiempo, le daba a su aspecto la perfección que le caracterizaba… no sabía cómo sentirse frente a eso: provocaba ternura combinada con pesar… con desconsuelo… con un "_algo_" que se tragaba y escupía todas las emociones amables que podía tener…

Fue en eso que encontró su firme convicción de permanecer siempre junto a él, sin importar las consecuencias, importándole una mierda si aquella tristeza intentaba absorberlo

Era perfecto así, lo amaba así, y por eso se quedaría tanto con él, como con su hermana

Los tres juntos para siempre, de ese modo se había decidido


	4. Chapter 4

...**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epílogo_  
><em>**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tres meses ya habían pasado desde aquellas primeras veces… ¿y ahora en que se convirtió su vida? En lo mejor que pudo haber imaginado

Cada día era interesante, completo, divertido, curioso, lleno de intrigas y palabras que iban, venían, se torcían y terminaban en algo mucho más grande y significativo de lo que soñó

Tal vez era estúpido afirmarlo, más admitirlo y pregonar que así eran las cosas… pero estaba feliz, verdaderamente lo era: tenía entre las manos la codiciada felicidad, y era por entero suya, en todas sus formas, sus colores y sensaciones

Nunca imaginó que podría pasarle a él

Todos los días junto a los mellizos disfrutando de sus bromas, de sus palabras, de sus besos, de sus mimos, de sus caricias, de su lujuria y su completo amor era…

No había manera de explicarlo

Era como si estuviera en medio del cuadro más perfecto que se hubiese podido crear… y no sólo estaba ahí, sino que era el punto en que se concentraban todas las delicias

El bosque era suyo, junto con su puerta y con los ángeles que la resguardaban. No sabía si continuaba siendo el mismo demonio que los corrompió, pero estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera ahora, estaba bien así, no tenía que cambiar y no lo haría, por más oposiciones que pudiesen existir

Y ahora que ya se había instalado oficialmente en el lugar –construyó un pequeño cuarto y trabajaba en la taberna como ayudante del dueño-, pareció encontrar su verdadero lugar en la vida, en ese misterioso círculo que se denominaba "_universo_"

Si le hubieran dicho tres meses atrás que algo así era posible, les hubiera escupido en la cara con absoluto desprecio… pero en la actualidad, y a pesar de sus fingidas maneras arrogantes y desinteresadas, la verdad era que estaba feliz: tenía un hogar, un trabajo, y el amor de los dos seres más perfectos que pudiesen existir

Bueno, quizá le faltaba una jodida mansión, dinero a montones y poder exhibir públicamente que ambos eran sus amantes, pero estaba bien: no cambiaría por nada, por ejemplo, aquellas tardes en que se acostaba en las raíces de su roble mientras Gwyneth y Angwyn se acurrucaban junto a él, en ambos costados y al mismo tiempo

El mundo era perfecto así, y no cambiaría, no cuando Dios era el que le había ofrecido tal compensación luego de todos esos años en que estuvo atado a una vida asquerosa, demencial y desastrosa; estaba dándole aquello que su cobro de cuentas con Arthur no indemnizó

Sólo estaba dándole la felicidad que mereció, y lo hacía a través de los medios más perfectos que pudiesen haber

Nada podía ir mal, no cuando la Providencia al fin tomaba su lugar de compensadora con él

Esto no era la antecámara del infierno, no lo era, no podía serlo…

…

…

Lo que Alasdair olvidó, fue que Dios brindaba enormes y agraciadas recompensas a aquellos que estaban a punto de ser devorados

Lo olvidó por completo

* * *

><p>La mañana del 19 de Marzo, a las 5:00 am., varios golpeteos, voces y murmullos se escucharon por todo el lugar, extrañando a todos los pueblerinos, quienes no acostumbraban tales ruidos hasta una hora después; venían de la casa del pastor, que al estar ubicado exactamente en el centro del pueblo, hacían eco por toda la zona, incluso en la humilde morada de Alasdair McAllister, que se ubicaba en un terreno que cercano a la taberna<p>

Si bien, inicialmente no tuvo interés, los murmullos le dieron el impulso de callarlos y de asomarse a la ventana: un hombre tenía que dormir un poco cuando el día anterior había pasado la tarde –en el morboso sentido de la palabra – con unos mellizos que exprimían deliciosamente lo último de sus fuerzas

Al acercarse y levantar la tela cobriza de sus cortinas, la siguiente visión dejó sus quejas atoradas en la garganta

… nunca había visto a los sujetos que hacían ruido, pero sí a los uniformes que portaban

_Eran policías de Londres_

E-Esto… no estaba bien, ¡no estaba bien, maldita sea! ¡¿Q-Qué estaban haciendo ahí? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué demonios significaba…?

No, no, no interesaba por ahora… prioridades, ¡sí! Debía pensar en qué era lo más importante en ese instante…

_Escapar_

Con extremo sigilo salió de su casa, y corrió a toda prisa hacia el bosque, a la parte norte y perteneciente a los lugares que frecuentaban los Llywelyn: no pasarían por ahí a menos que conocieran bien el sitio, o en su defecto, sin que despertaran sospechas por corresponderle "_implícitamente_" a la familia de sus amantes

Se ocultó ahí, entre un hueco de las raíces que era cubierto por varias ramas caídas… no estaba muy alejado, pues debía escuchar lo que su oído le permitiese…

…

Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¡¿por qué? ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo la policía ahí? ¡No entendía! ¡¿Por qué aparecieron en este momento? ¡¿Por qué precisamente en este? ¡CARAJO, SI TODO IBA TAN BIEN! ¡TODO IBA PERFECTO! ¡NO PODÍA ARRUINARSE SÓLO PORQUE UNOS IMBÉCILES APENAS LO HABÍAN RASTREADO! No, no, no, ¡no era posible! ¡Simplemente no podía estarle sucediendo eso! No a esas alturas, en esas circunstancias…

No cuando era feliz y tenía todo lo que había podido desear

Arthur, hijo de puta, ¡¿esta era su forma de vengarse desde el infierno? ¡¿Mandando una jodida maldición para que lo capturaran justo cuando todo estaba bien? No, no, no era tan estúpido contemplar algo así pero… ¿Dónde había quedado Dios en todo esto? SE SUPONÍA QUE TENÍAN UN TRATO, ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE LO ESTABA RECOMPENSANDO POR TODA UNA VIDA LLENA DE MIERDA JUNTO A ARTHUR! ¡¿No por eso permitió que Gwyneth y Angwyn lo amaran? ¡¿No por eso los pueblerinos lo habían "_adoptado_" y lo ayudaban en cuanto podían? ¡QUE NO LE VINIERA CON UN ASQUEROSO CAMBIO DE PLANES! ¡NO, NO PODÍA! ¡MALDITA SEA, TENÍAN UN ACUERDO!

¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Ahora qué, demonios? Sería un imbécil si tuviera la ingenuidad de pensar que era una casualidad, ¡no era tal cuando los policías de la capital iban hasta ahí! Venían por él, venían por él… e ingenuamente, las personas le darían informes y todos se enterarían de su crimen

Todos sabrían que apuñaló y estranguló a su medio hermano

Todos lo señalarían con el dedo y apoyarían que lo regresaran a Londres para pudrirse en una cárcel y luego ser ejecutado, ¡NO! ¡¿QUIÉNES SE CREÍAN PARA JUZGARLO? ¡NADIE SABÍA NADA! ¡NADA! ¡NINGUNO DE ESOS IGNORANTES SABÍA LO QUE ERA ESTAR ATADO A UNA MADRE PROSTITUTA, UN PADRASTRO EBRIO Y CUIDAR DE UN MOCOSO QUE SE CREÍA MEJOR QUE ÉL! ¡NADIE LO ENTENDÍA! ¡NO TENÍAN EL DERECHO DE MIRARLO COMO SI FUERA UN MONSTRUO! Ya no lo era, ¡NUNCA LO FUE! ¡SÓLO ESTABA HACIÉNDOSE JUSTICIA!

Nadie, nunca, entendería cuánta paz le trajo deshacerse de Arthur… del viejo ebrio cuando lo empujó por las escaleras… y de cortarle a su desmayada madre las muñecas… claro, estos dos últimos acontecimientos los ejecutó cuando era más joven y con escenarios perfectos para aparentar accidentes… ¡pero lo de Arthur vino a joder todo! Debió ser más precavido, más astuto, guardar mejor la compostura en pos de una seguridad estable… ¡pero ese imbécil comenzó a hablar demasiado! Gritaron, se golpearon y él… él dijo algo que lo enloqueció… y entonces no pudo controlarlo… lo asesinó y huyó por mero instinto, refugiándose apenas con Fra…

… Francis… ¿él lo habría… delatado?

… no, en lo absoluto… quizá se habría sorprendido un poco de la muerte de su enemigo jurado, pero sólo eso… no se metería por el soso pretexto de "_En la cárcel mi belleza se arruinaría_", puta

…

Pero… pero no todo estaba perdido todavía: el pueblo era más o menos grande y estaba rodeado completamente por bosque, además de que las vías de tren estaban a tres días; dos policías no serían capaces de abarcar la zona, sólo iban a identificarlo, así que irían al poblado más cercano por refuerzos… tenía tiempo suficiente para… para…

A pesar de que la idea de huir estaba clara, ¿qué pasaría con Gwyneth y Angwyn? ¿Les recriminarían su amistad con él? Y si no, ¿luego qué? ¿Pasarían toda su vida atrapados en ese pueblo, con esa gente, hasta que alguno se casara y pasaran una existencia monótona y gris? ¿Qué pasaría con sus recuerdos? Y si se enteraban de lo que había hecho, ¿todavía lo amarían?

… bueno, quizá para todo lo demás no tenía respuesta, pero sí para esa última: ambos lo seguirían queriendo por encima de los problemas, lo sabía, y mucho menos lo juzgarían, lo verían mal o intentarían alejarse; para ellos, él era _Alasdair McAllister_, no _Alasdair Kirkland_ que en Londres asesinó a su familia; no se intimidarían ni le tendrían miedo, más bien lo apoyarían por todo lo que había pasado y lo amarían devotamente

Sonrió con ligereza. Eso era lo que necesitaba

En cuanto se fueran los policías, iría a su casa, les explicaría la situación y les pediría que se fueran con él. Ellos aceptarían inmediatamente, era seguro

Podrían empezar una vida en otro lugar, alejados de todo aquello que buscara quebrar lo que habían creado, alejados de quienes se atrevían a juzgarlos sin entender las circunstancias

Entonces, cuando sólo estuvieran ellos tres, el mundo tendría verdadero valor

* * *

><p>Cuando el canto del gallo de la parte Este se escuchó, indicó que ya era las 7:30 am., tiempo en el cual se animó a salir de su escondite y echar un vistazo para evaluar la situación<p>

Caminó en silencio, con rapidez, mirando hacia todas partes y afinando su oído ante el mínimo ruido; el crujido del pasto ante sus pisadas era ínfimo, y el hecho de que la neblina todavía cubriera gran parte de la zona le benefició para moverse con mayor libertad entre los campos y las calles, en las que la falta de faroles efectivos dio un punto más a su favor

Sin embargo, mientras corría, notó que no salían ruidos de las casas… es decir, a esa hora ya los leñadores se levantaban y era comunes las voces, las risas y sonidos que indicaban la preparación del desayuno… y ahora… todo estaba tan silencioso, tan oscuro, tan inmóvil y gris que… se sentía observado por esos huecos negros de las ventanas, como si fueran gárgolas que vigilaban su andar…

Era como si la vida se hubiese esfumado y sólo hubiese dejado el cascarón de lo que ocupó…

Pero se distrajo de golpe cuando estuvo muy cerca de la plaza de la Iglesia y se escucharon miles de voces… lentamente se asomó, y encontró a… todo el pueblo reunido… la muchedumbre se agolpaba en el sitio mientras sostenían antorchas, trinchetes y otras herramientas del campo… pero un sujeto se alzaba sobre ellos, uno que estaba encima de la estatua de la cruz. Lo identificó como el "_Alcalde_", quien también estaba acompañado del pastor, justo a su lado

No distinguía lo que exclamaba por los gritos de la multitud, pese a ello, lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, causaba más indignación, alboroto y un aliento a la ira pública, pues hubo un momento en que todos afirmaban al mismo tiempo, al grito de un "_Sí_" y de alzar sus respectivas armas mientras muecas de rabia se dibujaban en los rostros

Parecía una cacería de brujas…

Más bien, la previa cacería de un asesino…

Lo iban a cazar, a linchar, a entregarlo o algo así… pero sus expectativas se quedaron cortas cuando hubo un silencio general y el líder recitó la decisión final

_"Nosotros llevaremos a Alasdair Kirkland a la horca"_

El anuncio fue celebrado por todos con gritos de júbilo, ira contenida y locura… pero a él… él… le provocó un efecto inesperado

… se resignó…

…

Ellos conocían mejor los bosques que él, así que lo capturarían si intentaba escapar; no existía un seguro escondite; no había modo de que pidiera el auxilio de alguien; obviamente no podía matar a todos; y si por mera suerte no moría ahí, vendrían los policías y lo llevarían a la capital para su ejecución

…

De pronto, todo encajó en su mente, en sus sentimientos y aspiraciones

_No había manera de escapar_

No la había… ya no… este era el error por quedarse ahí, por dejarse llevar por su lujuria que terminó convirtiéndose en amor… por permitir que lo domaran unos mellizos que le ofrecían los placeres más variados y puros… por ignorar que la relación entre un demonio y dos ángeles sólo acabaría en tragedia

Esta era la paga por haber sido tan estúpido y olvidarse de que su propio bienestar estaba por encima de todo

Esta era la consecuencia por confiar en un Dios que siempre lo repudió

Esta era la conclusión por no querer ver que tanta felicidad era la antecámara del infierno… después de todo, ¿realmente era posible que un demonio tuviera tanta dicha cuando su mera existencia ya era una blasfemia? ¿Cuándo su único destino era la entera fatalidad?

…

Sí, sí era posible, porque había sentido la felicidad…

No era una ilusión, no era un espejismo en el que se perdió por completo

Y por eso… tal vez era la hora de aceptar que tenía que terminar así…

…

Pero… antes tenía algo más que hacer

* * *

><p>Sin mucho problema llegó hasta la residencia de los Llywelyn<p>

Ya no era tan temprano, pero para su buena –o mala- suerte, no había señales de las sirvientas haciendo sus correspondientes labores. Tampoco se anunciaban los ruidos comunes, y el silencio predominante le daba a la vivienda un aspecto… vacío, totalmente carente de algo que pudiese desear

Era lo contrario

Con habilidad cruzó el jardín, llegó a la parte de atrás y subió por una enredadera hasta el segundo piso, donde un pequeño balcón delataba la habitación del rubio: muchas veces había entrado por ahí al ser el punto de encuentro nocturno de los tres, así que su acceso ya estaba grabado por completo en su mente

Al llegar, primero verificó que nadie lo hubiese visto, y enseguida caminó al ventanal para abrirlo con la llave que Angwyn le había regalado. Giró la cerradura, se escuchó el "_click_" y entró al instante, cerrando para evitar las miradas de algún posible curioso

Inmediatamente después oyó unos pasos acercársele presurosos, haciéndolo voltear de prisa

…

Que fueran los mellizos quienes ya estaban a centímetros de él le sacaron un suspiro de alivio

-¡Alasdair, ¿estás bien? –ella fue quien primero le besó la mejilla y se aferró a su costado derecho –Gracias a Dios, ¡creímos que ya te habían capturado!

-Hace poco llegaron los sirvientes del pueblo diciendo el veredicto del alcalde – también le besó y lo abrazó por el costado izquierdo – Y c-como no llegabas, n-nosotros…

-Lamento haber tardado tanto – correspondió las caricias, depositando los labios en las frentes de ambos – Tenía que esconderme en lo que se iban primero los policías

-¿Vinieron desde Londres?

-¿Pero cómo te rastrearon?

-No tengo idea – agregó un poco más de fuerza – Y luego… fui al pueblo para ver qué sucedía… y escuché también ese veredicto

-¡Fue muy peligroso! ¡¿Qué tal si te descubrían?

-¡Debiste aprovechar para irte!

-No podría hacerlo sin ustedes

…

…

Y entre el siguiente silencio que se formó, mientras seguían abrazados en la penumbra de la habitación, Alasdair reflexionó una cosa totalmente inesperada: juzgando por las palabras y sugerencias de sus amantes, era obvio que ya sabían qué crimen cometió… pero no porque apenas lo hubiesen escuchado, sino porque, hacía tiempo, instintivamente supieron que algo estaba mal con él

Debieron intuirlo cuando se negaba a hablar de su vida anterior, o de los motivos por los cuales había llegado a ese lugar… y quizá antes no tenían plena consciencia de la gravedad de sus actos, pero aunque ya lo sabían ahora, no parecía haberles tomado por sorpresa… y menos generaron cambio alguno hacia lo que sentían por él

Para ellos, a pesar de que irradiaba una sádica naturaleza y el infinito odio por el mundo, era Alasdair McAllister: un chico de 23 años que tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado al pueblo; de carácter cínico, sarcástico, galante, pícaro, desvergonzado, propenso a la ira y al disfrute del sufrimiento ajeno; alguien en quien confiaban, con quien se divertían y a quien, sin el mínimo remordimiento, le entregaban cada día su devoción…

Nada había cambiado a raíz de la grotesca revelación… y eso le hizo amarlos aún más: sabía que no lo juzgarían, mucho menos que lo despreciarían o condenarían al olvido

Si tan sólo pudiesen estar los tres así, por siempre

-Debemos irnos – inició en un susurro Gwyneth – Tomemos dinero, ropa, comida y vámonos al Oeste, a los bosques entre Brecon y Merthyr Tydfil… con los caballos será más rápido

-No, ya es tarde para salir porque seguramente se montaron guardias en los alrededores –refutó Angwyn – Además, tardaríamos juntando lo necesario… lo mejor es que se oculte aquí, en la reserva de vinos

-¿Es seguro? Sabes que si vienen a registrar, a la mínima sospecha tirarían cualquier pared

-No si movemos varios de los viejos estantes y hacemos un bloqueo

-Están pesados, ¿podrás con eso?

-Por supuesto, soy un hombre a final de cuentas

… a pesar de que la situación distaba mucho de ser buena… le enternecía que tuvieran la firme convicción de ayudarlo, aún si eso significaba verse implicados…

A pesar de que era un asesino, ellos querían protegerlo y velar por su vida… todo porque lo amaban…

… precisamente por eso, no se los permitiría

-Están hablando demasiado – los interrumpió con un tono de divertido fastidio –No quiero que se pongan histéricos, no me ayudan en nada si les da un estúpido arranque

Sintió las miradas, expectantes y confundidas…

No, no era que no comprendiera la angustia que debían estar sintiendo, pero alguien tenía que guardar la calma para que no se desatara una escena trágica. No la soportaría

-Chicos… -empezó despacio – No voy a escapar, y mucho menos a esconderme aquí

…

…

Fue… cuando ambos se ocultaron el rostro en su chaqueta… y se aferraron aun más a él, en un débil intento de retenerlo el tiempo posible. Por su parte, los abrazó con la fuerza que podía, grabando esa sensación tanto como pudiera…

…

Pero ya no había nada que hacer…

Así, levantándoles con delicadeza el rostro, besó sencillamente sus labios en un leve toque, uno que terminó por aflorar los sentimientos más trágicos, pero suprimió los impulsos físicos más desesperados

…

Ya no dijeron nada, ni se miraron, ni dirigieron una última caricia

Alasdair caminó al ventanal, salió y bajó otra vez, atravesando ya el jardín con impasible calma

No quedaba más que hacer

* * *

><p>El cielo gris de aquella mañana era realmente inmenso, al igual que las ráfagas de aire que insistían en atravesar la pradera. Los árboles parecían más muertos de lo normal, y las hojas secas crujían como si se les quebraran los huesos<p>

Pero no pensaba en eso, en su mente no era posible la concepción de los detalles del escenario

Sólo se concentraba en tratar de caminar mientras sus manos estaban atadas atrás de su espalda, con el torso desnudo y acompañado de dos enormes sujetos que lo jalaban de los brazos para recorrer el sendero. Le venían siguiendo niños, mujeres, hombres que hablaban, murmuraban y le insultaban

"_Asesino_" era la exclamación general que llenaba el ambiente

Justo en ese momento iba caminando hacia la parte sureste del bosque, donde el patíbulo aguardaba su cuello, reclamando su vida sin comprender el significado de ella

Nadie entendía nada, menos lo injusto que estaban siendo con él, ¿se habían detenido a pensar por qué hizo lo que hizo? ¿Contemplaron por qué las cosas derivaron en un crimen que, contrario a la culpa, lo llenó de tranquilidad?

No, por supuesto que no, y no tenían las intenciones de hacerlo en un futuro

… y habría seguido el apacible camino con resignación si no hubiera visto, a lo lejos, un par de figuras envistas en telas negras, corriendo a la par que ellos, pero manteniendo una agobiante distancia de las miradas curiosas

Tal vez era una ilusión, un escape que le otorgaba su mente, una bizarra manera de recuperar las fuerzas… sin embargo, de inmediato supo que se trataba de ellos…

De aquellos ángeles que conoció en el arco de ramas secas…

Corrían con tanta libertad, soltura, aparentando un próximo vuelo y el ofrecimiento de una independencia incomprensible a los ojos ajenos… estaban tan llenos de vida, tan dulces, tan tentadores al correr con esa gracilidad, transmitiéndole un mensaje que, al segundo, desató lo último de su voluntad

_No mueras_

De forma inconsciente comenzó a removerse con agresión, con ira, con el total salvajismo de un animal que siente deseos de librarse. Aquellos que lo cuidaban, al instante, lo sujetaron con presión e intentaron contenerlo, pero se agitaba con fuerza, con brutalidad, ganándose varios golpes en el rostro y que otros cuatro hombres tuvieran que acercarse para someterlo

Luchaba con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, una que ya no le pertenecía, que no venía de él, sino que era transmitida por aquellos seres de ojos azules que le gritaban con su presencia que se mantuviera, que peleara, que las cosas no tenían que terminar así

Que era posible vivir junto a ellos

Que la vida valía la pena si estaban unidos

Que no podía rendirse a sabiendas de que tenía algo por lo cual luchar

…

No quería… morir…

No quería morir…

Dios… no quería morir

…

Sus cavilaciones fueron tajadas cuando recibió un nuevo golpe en la boca del estómago; escupió un poco de sangre al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aire, pero no tocó suelo en ningún momento

Nadie, nunca, haría que Alasdair Kirkland… que Alasdair McAllister cayera ante el peso de la humillación

Fue cuando subieron una pequeña cuesta y, frente a él, se abrió el magnánimo patíbulo… uno que solitario, gris, seco y raquítico, se imponía como el verdugo de su ejecución

Tuvo la impresión de que le miraba, ignorando por completo los motivos para que estuviera ahí, sólo importándole lo que iba a suceder

…

Lo hicieron subir una escalerilla, y cuando estuvo a la altura deseada, otro hombre acomodó la soga en torno a su cuello, apretándolo hasta cerrarle un poco la garganta. Pocos segundos después, ya estaba solo sobre esa desconfiable escalinata, aun con los brazos en su espalda, sangrando por la boca y percibiendo apenas los murmullos de una oración

…

No quería morir… no si en verdad tenía algo a qué aferrarse, algo qué cuidar y brindarle el amor que no supo que podía concebir

No quería morir y dejara esos ángeles de ojos azules con el pensamiento de que lo trágico siempre era inevitable

No quería morir… no quería quedarse solo en la oscuridad del infierno… los necesitaba, a Angwyn y Gwyneth, eran los únicos que le habían brindado una felicidad auténtica y libre de lujuria, de interés, de egoísmo, de una autodestrucción que se repetía sin cesar

No quería morir…

…

Pero ya no había opción… no existía remedio…

Ese era el fin

… su fin…

…

…

Y a lo lejos, en aquel sitio junto a los árboles, ambos hermanos vieron cómo el cuerpo de terminó de caer en el vacío… y quedarse sin aire

…

…

Todos exclamaron de júbilo

Ellos lo hicieron de dolor

* * *

><p>El cuerpo seguía colgando todavía cuando la gente se había ido<p>

Lo dejaron como un símbolo de justicia, de equidad, de rectitud, de la plena seguridad que los lugareños nunca permitirían un acto de injusticia en sus tierras

Sería porque ellos mismos habían efectuado uno

…

Angwyn y Gwyneth regresaron en cuanto el cascarón de Alasdair dejó de temblar por los involuntarios reflejos de la falta de aire. Caminaron tomados de la mano, con la cabeza gacha y sin cruzar palabra…

Al estar el pueblo vacío, no tuvieron que hablar con nadie cuando pasaron, por lo que llegaron de inmediato a casa y se sentaron en la sala, confiados de que los sirvientes también estarían afuera y de que a sus padres les importaba un reverendo carajo que decidieran hacer acto de presencia ahí

Sentando uno junto al otro, él pasó el brazo por la espalda de ella, intentando confortarla y darle un poco de apoyo; como respuesta, fue abrazado por la cintura con las mismas intenciones

No desconocían el dolor del otro… era el mismo… tan sofocante, asfixiante, tan lacerante y desolador que apenas concebían la idea de estarlo sintiendo…

Fue entonces cuando prestaron un mínimo de atención a su alrededor…

…

Estaban completamente solos, rodeados de un mundo al que no le interesaba lo que les sucediera, lleno de crímenes a los que les otorgaban el título de "_Justicia_"; un mundo donde no valían de nada las razones, los motivos o los anhelos porque serían pisoteados sin más…

Era un lugar que no ofrecía nada de lo que buscaban… no había nada tentador, atrayente, o que tuviera el mínimo de valor para ser cuidado

Todo lo que les importaba… el mundo, los hombres se lo llevaron con razones que no entendían, sin preocuparse por encontrar una verdad detrás de ello, regodeándose por sus triunfos y la basura que llamaban "_equidad_"

Su vida, hasta entonces, había sido un mero ciclo que no parecía nunca terminar, lleno de actividades aburridas, carentes de sentido, siempre repitiendo los mismos vacíos protocolos de siempre

El pueblo que antes les había parecido monótono, ahora tomaba el tinte de un nido de ratas

Sus padres eran un par de sujetos que apenas conocían, eternamente hastiados por su presencia y nunca haciendo el esfuerzo por fingir que los unía algo más que la sangre

No había nada…

…

Intercambiaron de pronto una mirada: ambos tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, y su piel lucía aún más pálida por el luto de sus ropas… pero distinguieron un mismo pensamiento, una convicción en común, una decisión que ambos estaban dispuestos a emprender con entera firmeza…

Todavía tomados de la mano, subieron al cuarto de su madre: buscaron en los cajones, en su baño, entre sus ropas una codiciada botella de color café oscuro y con una etiqueta que apenas se leía, hallándola en una mesita de noche dentro del tocador. Era un calmante que le recomendó el doctor para sus dolores de cadera, pero especificándole dosis cuidadosas e instrucciones precisas, pues su base estaba hecha de cicuta

La tomaron y abandonaron la habitación a toda prisa, bajando las escaleras, atravesando la sala, el comedor, la cocina para llegar a la puerta trasera correspondiente a la servidumbre. Cuando salieron, delante se alzó una extensa pradera, seguido del bosque negro verdoso que los reclamaba en medio de gritos mudos

Fue cuando corrieron…

…

El cielo gris, el viento embravecido y la manera en que poco a poco crecía la sombra del bosque, de alguna manera los alentaba a seguir su curso a toda prisa, con toda la fuerza que tuvieran en las piernas, intentado recibir el oxígeno que les quemaba los pulmones y de ignorar la sensación de persecución que advertían a sus espaldas

Aun cuando Gwyneth portaba un vestido largo, no fue problema para seguirle el paso a Angwyn: además de que sujetaba con firmeza la tela sobrante, su hermano la agarraba de la mano y la jalaba amorosamente, transmitiéndole más seguridad de aquella decisión que habían tomado…

Todavía cuando se mezclaron entre los árboles, evadiendo obstáculos y recorriendo la inclinada subida, tenían el mismo agarre, uno que ni siquiera desapareció cuando trastabillo y cayó de lleno al suelo, mucho menos cuando varias ramas se atravesaron en el camino de su hermano y rasgaron sus brazos

No había manera de que algo los detuviera

…

…

Fue hasta que salieron al claro cuando disminuyeron la velocidad, mirando por un momento la tranquilidad que significaba estar ahí, frente a su roble, frente a su cómplice, frente a su refugio que compartieron tantas oportunidades como les fueron posibles

Él había sido el testigo de su creciente amistad, de sus sueños, de las tonterías que hablaban y les arrancaban las más alegres risas; presenció sus juegos, sus retos, sus discusiones y la manera tan graciosa en que ofrecían disculpas implícitas; bendijo el amor que nació y que tomó un nivel mucho más alto del que hubieran pensado; aprobó sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus toques insinuantes, sus fantasías, sus planes para el futuro, sus esperanzas de permanecer por siempre juntos…

Esa promesa sería cumplida, frente a ese roble que los arropaba como un padre piadoso y comprensivo

…

Llegaron hasta sus ramas y tomaron lugar en la pequeña cuna que formaban sus raíces: innumerables ocasiones ahí habían dormido, jugado, compartido momentos íntimos, sentido la más pura felicidad que pudiese existir… y que, de alguna manera, se mantendría con lo que estaban a punto de hacer

Sin decir una palabra, Angwyn ofreció la pequeña botella Gwyneth, quien la tomó, quitó el corcho… y bebió un largo trago, al punto de ahogarse por la entrada forzada del líquido

Al terminar, se la devolvió a su hermano, quien efectuó lo mismo, terminándose por completo el contenido

…

…

Se acostaron de lado en la delicada suavidad que el roble les ofrecía, viéndose en todo momento y sujetándose de la mano, en espera de lo inevitable…

Compartieron una sonrisa ligera, pero que decía todo lo necesario, todo lo que justificaba aquel acto, todo lo que les importaba

_"Siempre estaremos juntos"_

Eso se habían prometido los tres un par de días antes, en ese mismo lugar, cuando Alasdair les regaló un dije en forma de narciso

Eran sus flores favoritas

Por supuesto que en sus cuellos seguían colgando tales joyas: era señal del vínculo que compartían… y que los guiarían hasta donde estuviera ahora

Pero pronto, cualquier pensamiento que pudieran tener lo olvidaron por completo: se concentraron únicamente en mantener la calma ante el agresivo vértigo que atolondró sus sentidos, los dolores punzantes en la cabeza, el hormigueo que subía desde sus piernas hasta el cuello, el frío que pronto les erizó la piel y la rápida pérdida de fuerza

Que no pudieran moverse más y la aceleración de su respiración, seguido de su súbita lentitud, fue clara señal de que… no faltaba mucho…

…

No, no estaban asustados… no cuando esto era lo que querían… no cuando verían al pelirrojo de ojos verde botella y cínica actitud sonreírles con complicidad

No cuando volverían a abrazarlo, a besarlo, a sentir ese calor que les brindaba la más placentera lujuria y el amor más puro existente

No cuando mantendrían la promesa tan celosamente recitada

… no tenían miedo de morir… no era un final, sino un comienzo… y por eso, en una mirada compartida, cerraron al mismo tiempo los ojos, todavía sujetando el agarre entre sus manos: era seguro que, cuando despertaran, estarían entre los brazos de Alasdair, quien ocultaría su emoción a través de un comentario sarcástico

Volverían a jugar, a reír, a charlar, a comprenderse, a vivir en un mundo sólo para ellos

Uno donde no existieran los hombres, los demonios, los ángeles o Dios…

Un mundo donde se extenderían grandes praderas, inmensos bosques… y en el que sólo existiría ese roble

Él los acompañaría… no podía quedarse fuera cuando había sido tan digno cómplice, compañero, amigo, confidente…

No cuando les había ofrecido más comprensión del que el mundo tuvo con ellos

La sensación de sus pulmones secándose y negando la entrada de oxígeno fue lo último que sintieron antes de caer en el sueño denominado muerte

Pero lo último que pensaron, fue en la alegría que sentirían cuando se encontraran con Alasdair otra vez

Fue lo último

…

Y el inicio de todo


End file.
